


Law et Luffy en Confinement

by Miryuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - One Piece, Boys In Love, Confinement, Fluff, Idiots in Love, LawLu - Freeform, LawXLuffy - Freeform, LuLaw, Luffy Being Luffy, LuffyxLaw, M/M, Monkey D. Luffy Being An Idiot, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, comment s'occuper en confinement, containment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryuna/pseuds/Miryuna
Summary: C'est dans le titre !
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 29
Kudos: 11





	1. La course poursuite

_« Torao ? »_

_« Toraooo ? »_

_« ToraoOoOoOoOoOo ? »_

Law soupira pour la énième fois de la matinée, basculant sa tête en arrière, le dossier du siège lui retenant la nuque. Il ferma les yeux tout en méditant à sa pauvre situation actuelle.

_« TOOOORAOOOOOOOOOOOOO »_

Décidément, il n’arriverait jamais à terminer sa fiche synoptique sur la chirurgie de l’aorte thoracique, pensait-il tout en laissant tomber son stylo sur le bureau. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu’il travaillait dessus, alors qu’en temps normal cela ne lui aurait pris que quelques heures, le temps de rassembler les informations générales et de les organiser proprement. Law craignait déjà d’avance le nombre d’heures qu’il lui faudrait pour terminer son compte rendu sur le myxome cardiaque... Si beaucoup s’ennuyaient en cette période de confinement, ce n’était certainement pas le cas de Law, qui avait l’impression d’être soudain devenu le parent d’un joli bambin de quatre ans.

_« Oï Toraooooo, tu m’entends ??? »_

Oui, un joli bambin de quatre ans, qui savait parler, un peu trop malheureusement. Law poussa en arrière sur sa chaise de bureau à roulettes, pour venir s’arrêter au niveau de la porte, qui donnait une vue sur le couloir puis sur le salon derrière. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, et aperçut une tête complètement enfoncée dans le dossier du canapé, les joues écrasées remontant jusqu’en dessous des yeux. Law ne put s’empêcher de laisser s’échapper un petit rire moqueur à la vue de cette scène. Il décida finalement de se lever et se rapprocha du canapé, sachant pertinemment que cette tête boudeuse ne changerait pas d’expression si facilement. Lorsque l’autre le vit arriver, il lui fit une place en se décalant sur le côté, étant auparavant étendu de tout son long sur les coussins.

_«_ _Alors le petit Luffy s’ennuie? »_ le taquina moqueusement le brun, tout en s’installant à côté de son petit-ami, qui n’avait toujours pas abandonné sa mine boudeuse. Une fois assis, Luffy vint placer sa tête sur ses genoux, comme il le faisait toujours. Alors, de la même manière, comme à son habitude, Law déposa délicatement ses mains dans la chevelure du brun, entourant de ses doigts les fines mèches noires. Il savait que cela apaisait Luffy, qui fermait déjà les yeux sous ces caresses délicates. _«_ _Je m’ennuie Torao »_ lui répéta Luffy pour la vingtième fois de l’heure, soit à la cadence de une fois toutes les trois minutes. _« Pourquoi toi tu ne t’ennuies pas ? »_ lui demanda infantilement Luffy en rouvrant les yeux, jaloux de ne pas avoir lui aussi une occupation à faire durant ces longues heures de confinement. _« Parce que je travaille, moi »_ répondit Law en accentuant le dernier mot avec moquerie. Luffy lui tira la langue. Law lui donna en retour une petite pichenette sur le nez. _« Maais ! »_ bouda de plus belle Luffy, qui tenta de se venger en chatouillant Law. _« Tu sais très bien que je ne crains pas, mais, à mes souvenirs toi, si. »._ Une lueur prédatrice refléta dans les yeux de Law, en même temps que s’agrandissait son sourire espiègle. Luffy se releva à toute vitesse, cherchant à s’échapper au plus vite de la portée de Law, qui commençait déjà à le poursuivre à travers la maison. _« Essaye de m’attraper si tu peux, shihi_ _hi_ _»_ lui répondit gaiement Luffy en se précipitant vers la chambre où il pourrait se réfugier. Car, même si leur maison était assez grande, cela restait un endroit confiné fermé par quatre murs, où l’espace pour courir était assez restreint, si bien que la méthode de s’enfermer à clé dans une pièce restait la meilleure technique pour échapper à son terrible et sadique petit ami.

Arrivé au niveau de la porte de la chambre, Luffy se dépêcha de rentrer puis referma immédiatement la porte derrière lui. Il souffla de soulagement et rit en entendant Law grogner derrière la porte. _« Je ne te laisserais pas entrer Torao, shihihi »._ Mais Luffy était bien naïf de se croire tirer d’affaire si facilement ! Law profita de ce moment où Luffy se croyait intouchable, pour sortir rapidement par la porte arrière qui menait à leur jardin, et contourna la maison pour arriver au niveau de la fenêtre qui donnait sur leur chambre, située au rez-de-chaussée. Comme il l’espérait, la fenêtre était restée ouverte depuis le début de la matinée. Toujours silencieusement, Law se rapprocha doucement de la fenêtre, et observa d’un œil furtif Luffy qui riait à pleine voix devant la porte de la chambre, persuadé d’avoir gagné cette petite bataille. En une fraction de seconde, Law ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et se jeta dans la chambre en atterrissant sur le lit, ce qui eut pour effet de terroriser Luffy qui poussa un cri assourdissant, n’ayant absolument pas vu le coup venir, et, pris à son propre jeu, il se retrouva piégé dans la chambre, n’ayant pas pu déverrouiller la porte de la chambre à temps pour pouvoir s’enfuir. Law riait tellement, qu’il n’avait même plus la force d’attraper Luffy qui s’était désormais planqué sous leur lit. Il se demandait ce que pouvaient bien s’imaginer ses voisins suite à ce cri qui tordait encore Law de rire.

Comprenant qu’il n’avait alors plus rien à craindre, Luffy sortit de sa cachette et s’assit sur le lit, regardant avec tendresse et amusement son petit ami, adossé contre le mur sous la fenêtre, qui essayait de reprendre son souffle parce qu’il riait trop. Il était rare de voir Law d’humeur si légère, et il ne riait pas souvent à pleine voix comme actuellement, ce qui remplit alors le cœur de Luffy de bonheur. _« Tu es beau quand tu ris, Torao »_ lui confia Luffy en le regardant avec ses grands yeux ronds pétillants d’amour. Law se concentra pour ne pas rougir, et releva ses yeux vers Luffy, ses lèvres esquissant un petit sourire empli d’affection. _« Viens ici petit diable »_ ajouta-t-il en lui faisant signe de venir s’asseoir à côté de lui. Luffy descendit alors du lit, et vint se positionner juste à côté de Law, adossé contre le mur, la tête posée sur l’épaule du plus grand. _«_ _Et toi tu es beau comme un Apollon, mais t’es aussi bruyant_ _comme un_ _si_ _ng_ _e »_ lui répondit Law amusé. _« Shi_ _hi_ _hi, désolé Torao,_ _c’est que je m’ennuie_ _»_ ajouta Luffy en riant. _«_ _Ça merci j’avais bien compris »_ lui répliqua le plus grand en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. _« Shihihi, mais tu m’aimes toujours Tor_ _ao_ _, même si je suis bruyant ? »_ demanda innocemment le plus jeune, relevant son visage vers Law. _« Le confinement te rend vraiment très bête pour que tu poses cette question ! Bien sûr que je t’aime ! Je t’aime tellement petit diable »_ répondit Law instinctivement, même si avouer ses sentiments n’était pas l’un de ses forts. Il fallait croire que le confinement altérait aussi son comportement à lui-aussi, pensait-il amusé. Law posa sa main sur la hanche de Luffy, le rapprochant de lui, et Luffy se redressa et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Law pour venir atteindre ses lèvres. _« Alors c’est une bonne nouvelle, shishi »_ lui chuchota-il au niveau de ses oreilles. _« Petit diable »_ lui répondit Law avant de l’embrasser pour l’empêcher d’ajouter quoi que soit. Après tout, Law appréciait avoir le dernier mot, ce qui était souvent compliqué avec Luffy, aussi têtu et borné qu’il était, surtout que le confinement n’arrangeait en rien son caractère. Devoir supporter ce petit diable pendant plusieurs semaines allait être un réel défi pour Law !


	2. La recette de cuisine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au départ je n’avais pas l’intention d’écrire des histoires qui s’enchaînaient, mais au final il y aura quand même une continuité entre les différents chapitres.

Law leva ses bras vers le plafond, s’étirant de tout son long, ultime récompense des longues heures de travail ayant finalement payées, puisque sa fiche résumé sur la chirurgie de l’aorte thoracique était enfin terminée. Il regarda son bureau avec ce sentiment de satisfaction et de fierté que l’on ressent après avoir finalement fini une tâche plus ou moins fastidieuse. Il rangea les quelques crayons qui traînaient, empila les feuilles sur le coin du bureau – lui étant de nature si méticuleuse – puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l’ouvrit en grand et prit une profonde inspiration. Le doux parfum fleuri de l’été qui s’approchait à grand pas lui chatouillait les narines, bercé par le chant mélodieux de quelques oiseaux ayant niché dans le grand saule pleureur au milieu de leur modeste jardin. Tout était calme et silencieux. Très silencieux. Trop silencieux. Beaucoup trop silencieux. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, Law se rendit compte que cela devait faire une heure qu’il n’avait plus entendu Luffy se plaindre. Et c’était louche. Trop louche.

Ses pensées firent un virage de 180 degrés à l’intérieur de son crâne et il commença tout de suite à s’imaginer le pire : Luffy s’était assommé sur la table basse du salon en courant autour – occupation médiocre que ce dernier avait trouvé pour passer le temps – et il s’était probablement déjà vidé de tout son sang depuis le temps. Ou alors il s’était intoxiqué en mangeant quelque chose qui traînait au fond d’un placard – manger étant l’un des remèdes principaux pour contrer l’ennui – et il était déjà trop tard pour lui faire un lavage d’estomac et filtrer la toxine qui s’était déjà infusée dans tout son corps. Ou encore il s’était noyé dans la baignoire en voulant battre le record mondial d’apnée – parce que…il n’avait pas trouvé mieux à faire… – et il était déjà trop tard pour le réanimer.

Affolé par tant d’hypothèses négatives et morbides qui envahirent son esprit, Law commença à remuer la maison de haut en bas, à la recherche de son affectueux mais imbécile petit ami. Il le trouva finalement dans la cuisine, rassuré d’abord de voir qu’il était toujours vivant, mais ensuite inquiet, car, à son grand étonnement, Luffy n’était pas dans la cuisine pour manger. Non. Il lisait. Law resta immobile quelques secondes, fermant les yeux puis les rouvrant, pour voir si c’était bien réel. Oui. Luffy se trouvait toujours devant lui, assis sur une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine, le regard complètement absorbé par un livre de recettes. Il était tellement concentré qu’il ne remarqua pas Law avant que ce dernier ne l’interpelle, inquiet pour sa santé.

_« Ça va Luffy-ya ? »_ demanda Law à la fois sérieux et encore perturbé du comportement calme si inhabituel de Luffy. _« Oh Torao, je lisais une recette pour ce midi, mais je ne comprends pas tout ! Shihihi »._ Law était rassuré, c’était bien le vrai Luffy qui se trouvait devant lui, il pouvait le confirmer par son rire. Personne ne pouvait imiter son rire, il était unique. _« Qu’est-ce que tu veux préparer à manger ? »_ continua Law en se rapprochant de la table. _« Des Tayokaki »_ affirma Luffy sans hésitation _. « Des quoi ? »_ demanda de nouveau Law qui était sceptique sur l’existence d’un tel plat. _« Des Tayokaki... tayokika… tayakoki ? Tayiyokak…. »_ continua Luffy avec une persévérance aussi infaillible que son problème de prononciation _. « Des Takoyaki ? »_ conclut finalement Law, une lueur de désespoir face à l’énergumène devant lui, se reflétant dans ses yeux _. « Oui, c’est ça ! C’est aussi difficile à dire que ton nom !_ _Shihihi_ _»_ essaya de se défendre Luffy, en vain. _« Tu me compares à des boulettes de poulpes ?_ _Je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre...hm..._ _»_ affirma Law, qui connaissait pertinemment la réponse de Luffy qui suivrait, du style – _les boulettes de poulpe sont excellentes,_ _tout comme_ _Torao_ _…_ – quelque chose du genre. _« Shihihi c’est un compliment Torao, c’e_ _s_ _t trop bon les Tayokaki ! »._ Décidément, il ne connaissait Luffy que trop bien, pensait-il en esquissant un sourire. _« Tu m’aides du coup Torao ? »_ demanda Luffy en fixant Law avec ses yeux de biche. _« Arrête avec ce regard où je vais finir par te dévorer »_ continua le plus grand sur un ton à la fois sournois et sensuel en passant ses mains autour du cou de Luffy, son visage juste au-dessus du sien. Ce dernier rit puis embrassa Law sur la joue. _« Comme les Tayokaki ? »_ ajouta-t-il d’un air enfantin. _« Ta-ko-ya-ki. Quatre syllabes._ _C’est pas compliqué !_ _»_ disait Law en riant, sachant pertinemment que de toute évidence, Luffy n’arriverait pas à prononcer ce mot correctement.

Law prit alors dans les mains le livre de cuisine, survolant rapidement la recette qu’il connaissait déjà vaguement, et énuméra tous les ingrédients nécessaires à Luffy qui se chargeait de les regrouper sur la table de la cuisine. En comptant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, le plat serait près d’ici midi. Luffy était alors étrangement attentif, écoutant avec précision toutes les consignes que Law lui donnait. Mais cette attention ne dura pas, et dès qu’il fallut rajouter les morceaux de poulpe à la préparation, la bonne majorité ne connaîtra malheureusement jamais la cuisson, car ayant été mangés par Luffy avant.

_« Ne les mange pas tout de suite Luffy-ya, ils sont encore bouillants ! »_ gronda Law préférant éviter une brûlure à la langue ou à la gorge, les services hospitaliers étant déjà assez chargés comme ça, inutile de rajouter à leurs longues journées de travail un gentil abruti qui a mangé ses boulettes de poulpe sans attendre qu’elles refroidissent. _« Mais elles ont l’air trop boonnes ! »_ affirma Luffy en salivant devant le plat posté juste devant ses yeux. _« Aide moi à faire la vaisselle si tu t’ennuies »_ ajouta Law en lui jetant une éponge en plein visage. _« Tu vas voir, je vais nettoyer tout en un temps record ! Shihihi »_ contra Luffy sur la défensive _._ Law haussa un sourcil, se rappelant des qualités pitoyables de Luffy en vaisselle. Ce dernier, sans se décourager pour autant, versa le produit vaisselle sur l’éponge et nettoya avec une rapidité impressionnante les ustensiles un par un. Law fut en effet étonné par une telle efficacité, restait encore à savoir si les ustensiles étaient véritablement propres…

Après cinq minutes de vaisselle sans relâche, Luffy montra à Law l’égouttoir de vaisselle remplit, très fier. _« C’est bien Luffy-ya, tu es prêt pour devenir le Roi de la Vaisselle »_ lui répliqua avec ironie Law qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour charrier Luffy et se venger de toutes les fois où ce dernier l’empêchait de travailler. _« Aller viens manger, ça a refroidit depuis le temps »_ continua Law en posant les assiettes sur la table. Luffy n’eut pas besoin qu’on lui répète une deuxième fois, et s’installa rapidement à table, scrutant avec appétence le plat duquel s’échappait une odeur divine. _« Itadakimasu ! »_ s’exclama Luffy avant d’engloutir sans répit les boulettes de poulpe. _« Itadakimasu Luffy-ya»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morale de Luffy : Profitez de ce temps libre pour apprendre de nouvelles recettes !


	3. La chasse aux œufs

_« Je peux sortir ?? »_

_« Pas tout de suite »_

…

_« Et là ?? »_

_« Encore une minute »_

…

_« Et maintenant ?? »_

_« Deux secondes »_

Luffy grommelait derrière la porte de la chambre, la patience n’étant vraiment pas l’un de ses points forts. En attendant, Law se demandait intérieurement pourquoi il était actuellement en train de cacher des œufs en chocolats dans la maison. Techniquement, il connaissait la réponse : c’était pour divertir Luffy et gagner ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de répit et de silence, le temps que l’esprit beaucoup trop dynamique de ce dernier soit occupé à rechercher les confiseries cachées et non plus à se plaindre constamment. Et pour être sur que cela lui prenne le plus de temps possible, Law avait fait exprès de cacher les œufs aux endroits les plus improbables possibles, espérant vraiment que cela occupe Luffy au moins une bon quart d’heure.

_« C’est bon tu peu... »_. Law n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Luffy s’était déjà élancé dans le salon et retournait tous les coussins du canapé. _« Évite de tout mettre en désordre quand même, après c’est toujours moi qui doit ranger »_ le réprimandait Law, qui savait de toute façon pertinemment que Luffy ne tiendrait pas compte de sa remarque. Parfois il se demandait même pourquoi il faisait l’effort de parler, peut-être avait-il l’espoir qu’un jour enfin Luffy l’écoute…

Mais le désespoir de Law face au manque d’attention de Luffy fut rapidement comblé par un plaisir machiavélique à voir ce dernier s’agiter dans tous les sens, sans avoir encore pu dénicher un seul œuf en chocolat. _« Torao c’est trop dur ! »_ boudait Luffy en se tournant vers Law. _« Ce ne serait pas amusant si tu les trouvais tout de suite ! »_ ajouta-t-il en remettant les coussins à leur place. Luffy se mit alors à réfléchir intensément, scrutant des yeux tous les recoins de leur maison, essayant de se mettre à la place de Law pour savoir quelles idées de cachettes il aurait pu trouver. Mais ce dernier était bien trop rusé, et avait un esprit trop stratégique qui échappait à Luffy. Law s’amusait du spectacle assis un peu plus loin, et Luffy lui jetait par moments des regards désespérés appelant à l’aide.

_« Je sais ! »_ s’exclama le plus jeune, persuadé d’avoir trouvé l’idée de génie. Law lui adressa un regard interrogateur. _« Je vais les trouver grâce à l’odorat ! »_ et Luffy commença à humer du mieux possible les environs, à la recherche du parfum chocolaté. _« Bon courage »_ rit Law, qui ne se lassait pas de regarder Luffy. Et comme s’y attendait le plus grand, cette méthode était loin d’être efficace, et Luffy se trouva de nouveau désemparé. _« Le rideau »_ s’exclama Law sans ajouter d’autres informations. Luffy se retourna et observa le rideau attentivement. Il n’y avait aucun œuf sur le rideau lui-même, mais alors… Luffy leva les yeux vers le plafond, et plus précisément vers la tringle à rideau. C’était une tringle à rideau en métal, creuse… Creuse ? Luffy prit une chaise de la cuisine et monta dessus pour atteindre le haut du mur, dévissa l’embout de la tringle et trouva, comme il l’espérait, un petit œuf en chocolat à l’intérieur. _« A quel moment je suis censé deviner ce genre de cachettes ?! Sérieusement, Torao ?!»_ lança-t-il à Law tout en descendant de la chaise. _« Que tu es mauvais joueur »_ répliqua-t-il en lui tirant la langue. Luffy sourit. Un sourire différent de ceux de d’habitude, car il y a avait comme une touche de malice qui se dessinait dans le coin de ses lèvres. _« Qu’est ce qu’il y a ? »_ demanda Law curieux, essayant de déchiffrer Luffy. _« Non, non rien »_ répondit Luffy en souriant de la même manière, sachant qu’il irritait Law à agir de la sorte, et c’est exactement ce qu’il cherchait. Et ce petit jeu avait le mérite de fonctionner sur Law, qui commençait à s’agacer. _« Dis Torao, tu ne m’aiderais pas à chercher les œufs par hasard ? ~ »_ ajouta Luffy en lui faisant un clin d’œil, tout aussi rempli de malice. _« Je vois... c’est une sorte de chantage, c’est ça ?_ comprit Law. Luffy sifflota comme si de rien n’était, étant très mauvais menteur. Law finit donc par céder au caprice de son petit-ami, et l’aida finalement à trouver les œufs qu’il avait lui-même caché. Ce petit singe finira par l’achever un de ces jours, pensait-il.

_« Mmmh, ch’est chrop bon. Chu en veux Chorao ? »_ demanda Luffy qui avait déjà mangé la moitié des chocolats. Law s’était réinstallé sur le canapé, encore fatigué de la nuit dernière qui fut très courte car il s’était lui même imposé de terminer ses dossiers avant de dormir, ce qui se conclut par une nuit de trois heures. _« C’était quoi ce sourire tout à l’heure Luffy-ya ? »_ le questionna Law qui détestait rester dans l’incompréhension. _« Shihihi, Torao est curieux »_ ajouta Luffy en s’asseyant à côté de Law. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et prit dans ses mains celle du plus grand. _« C’est juste que tu es beaucoup plus joyeux, je trouve, plus que d’habitude. Et ça me rend heureux »_ termina Luffy en ponctuant sa phrase par un baiser sur la joue de l’aîné. A vrai dire Law n’y avait pas réellement prêté attention mais il était vrai qu’il était d’humeur plus légère depuis le confinement. _« Ta bonne humeur est contagieuse, Luffy-ya »_ lui répondit-il avant de l’embrasser sur le front. Luffy sourit. Il aimait quand Law était heureux. Cependant il y avait tout de même un détail qui l’attristait. Après quelques minutes, il se risqua finalement à demander, _« Pourquoi tu n’es pas venu te coucher hier ? J’aime pas m’endormir quand tu n’es pas dans le lit. Il y a comme un vide. Et puis j’ai froid aussi »._ Luffy se blottit un peu plus contre Law. Ce dernier soupira faiblement, se sentant coupable. Depuis les derniers jours il avait passé la majorité de son temps dans son bureau, et donc parallèlement, moins de temps avec Luffy, et ça le rendait triste, il le savait. _« Désolé Luffy-ya, je devais terminer de la paperasse ». « Mais tu travailles tout le temps ! Même quand tu n’es plus à ton travail ! »_ contesta Luffy en boudant. Law lui caressa la joue. _« Et oui, cette vieille femme alcoolique, qui est officiellement mon patron, a jugé que cette période de confinement était le moment idéal pour rattraper tous les rapports qui traînaient depuis plusieurs mois ». « Mais du coup tu passes tout ton temps dans ton bureau, c’est pas drôle... »_ bouda un peu plus Luffy, même s’il savait que ce que faisait Law était important. _« J’essaierais de me rattraper, d’accord ? »._ Luffy releva les yeux vers Law. D’un côté il se sentait coupable de blâmer Law parce qu’il travaillait, mais son absence était ce qui rendait le confinement plus insupportable encore. Law lui adressait un sourire tendre et attrapa ses lèvres délicatement pour y déposer un baiser. _« Merci Torao »_ lui chuchota Luffy avant de lui rendre son baiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morale de Law : Profitez de vos proches


	4. Just Dance

Comme ce confinement était parti pour durer un certain moment, Law et Luffy avaient entrepris de rechercher dans leur maison tout ce qui pourrait les aider à rendre ce confinement plus agréable. Heureusement pour eux, Law étant une personne très organisée, tous les objets non utilisés avaient tous été rangés au même endroit, car si cela avait été Luffy qui s’était occupé du rangement, certaines choses n’auraient peut être jamais été retrouvées.

Par ailleurs, comme toutes personnes possédant une maison avec un grenier, toutes les choses inutilisées allaient directement dans cette pièce que l’on ouvre qu’une fois par an. Entre des cartons de photos et d’anciennes archives, il y avait également des objets du grand-père de Luffy – que Law ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient stockés dans leur grenier d’ailleurs – et d’autres cartons remplis des jeux de Luffy lorsqu’il était enfant, ce dernier ne voulant pas s’en débarrasser. _« Regarde Luffy-ya ce que j’ai retrouvé »_ s’exclama Law en relevant la tête cherchant Luffy du regard à travers les différentes piles de carton. Ce dernier se releva intrigué. _« Ton joli bateau pirate »_ rit affectueusement Law. _« OOOOH IL ÉTAIT LA TOUT CE TEMPS ! »_ s’écria Luffy en courant vers Law, prenant dans ces mains cet objet pour lequel il avait tant d’admiration. Luffy avait dès lors arrêté leur petite recherche, et s’amusait avec son ancien jeu, ce bateau pirate avec lequel il avait vécu tant d’aventures. S’il ne fallait que ça pour occuper Luffy, ce serait simple, mais Law se doutait bien que l’excitation qui envahissait Luffy redescendrait bientôt, lorsqu’il se rendrait compte que s’amuser avec ses anciens jouets lorsque l’on a grandi est tout de suite moins amusant que ce que les souvenirs d’enfant laissaient croire, même si Luffy était encore un grand enfant. Il continua alors de voyager de carton en carton, dénichant des photos de lui petit que Luffy ne devait en aucun cas trouver, sinon il serait parti pour le charrier pendant une semaine. Il trouva certaines photos de lui et Lamy, qui lui redonna un petit sourire. Cela lui rappela qu’il devait lui envoyer un message, savoir comment ça se passait de son côté.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Law finit par tomber sur sa console Wii, et fut heureux de constater qu’il y avait toujours le boîtier de Just Dance que sa sœur avait oublié chez eux la dernière fois qu’elle était passée, il y a quelques mois de ça. _« J’ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait te plaire Luffy-ya »_ , ce dernier se retourna toujours aussi intrigué quand Law l’interpellait, car il savait que Law trouvait toujours des choses intéressantes. Luffy se rapprocha et regarda plus précisément ce que Law lui montrait. _« Ooh, c’est une Wii ? J’ai toujours voulu en avoir une mais Papi a toujours refusé. Il disait qu’on finirait_ _sûrement_ _par casser des choses avec Ace ». « Ah, je me demande bien pourquoi.. »_ ajouta Law avec un rictus, imaginant Luffy et Ace s’énerver contre la console et donner un coup de poing dans l’écran de la télé avant de jeter le reste de la console par la fenêtre, arrachant les fils avec les dents. Oui, c’était tout à fait quelque chose qu’ils seraient capable de faire. _« D’ailleurs tu as des nouvelles de Portgas-ya ? ». « O_ _h oui, il est toujours coincé à Bali avec le confinement shihihi, mais bon il s’en plaint pas non plus »._ C’est sûr qu’être coincé à Bali, au milieu des paysages paradisiaques et de l’eau bleu turquoise devait être très ennuyant…Hm... Certains étaient privilégiés durant ce confinement pensait Law, mais ce dernier ne se plaignait pas pour autant, car malgré la situation actuelle et la demande accrue de personnel médical, Law avait reçu comme travail de la part de ses supérieurs de la paperasse pointue à mettre à jour nécessitant des connaissances médicales de son niveau. Il aidait l’hôpital depuis chez lui d’une certaine manière, tout en restant disponible s’il était appelé en cas d’urgence. Et sinon il était chez lui au côtés de celui qu’il aimait. Il y avait bien plus déplaisant comme confinement. Il aurait pu rester confiné avec Hawkins par exemple, les conversations auraient été intéressantes pendant plusieurs mois… Au moins ils auraient joué aux cartes… Ou alors avec Kid, dont les conversations se seraient transformées en une compétition de celui qui haussait le plus la voix, les deux possédant un caractère bien trempé. Non, il était content d’être confiné avec Luffy, même s’il était particulièrement bruyant et insupportable par moment, il restait adorable tout de même.

_«_ _Alors on va essayer ça tout de suite, qu’est-ce-que t’en dis Luffy-ya ? »._ Luffy hocha affirmativement avec une grande impatience, même s’il ne connaissait encore rien du jeu, cela avait l’air amusant. Law brancha la console à la télé, et en peu de temps tout était installé pour jouer. Luffy ne contenait plus son excitation et sautillait dans les coussins moelleux du canapé. _« Tu connais ce jeu ? »._ _« Nope, pas du tout ». « C’est pas compliqué. C’est un jeu de danse. Celui qui a le plus de points, et donc techniquement qui danse le mieux, a gagné, simple non ? »._ Les yeux de Luffy s’illuminèrent, en même que son esprit de compétition bouillonnait à l’intérieur de son crâne. Il avait bien l’intention de ridiculiser Law à ce jeu ! Law passa en revue les différentes musiques, demandant à Luffy de choisir celle qu’il lui plaisait. _« Dance Monkey, ah Monkey ! C’est comme mon nom, ça veut dire que c’est pour moi ! »_ s’écria Luffy qui ne s’y connaissait pas vraiment en musique à vrai dire . _« Ahah si tu veux petit singe, c’est sur que ça te correspond »_ répliqua Law amusé. Luffy était tellement concentré pour battre Law qu’il ne pensait même plus à charrier ce dernier. Malheureusement ce premier essai se conclut par une défaite pour Luffy, qui ne se laissait pas abattre pour autant. _« Fais pas cette tête Luffy-ya, c’est la première fois que tu joues »_ ajouta Law pour éviter une future mine boudeuse de la part de son petit-ami. _« J’étais pas au courant que tu savais aussi bien danser, tu me caches des choses Torao ? »_ demanda Luffy ironiquement. _« C’est que j’ai fait de la danse quand j’étais petit ». « C’EST VRAI ?!!! »_ s’exclama Luffy complètement choqué. _« Qu’est ce que tu peux être crédule franchement »_ ajouta Law en riant. _« Bien sûr que non, je rigolais »_ continua-t-il pour charrier Luffy. _« C’est pas drôle Torao, j’y ai vraiment cru ! Mais t’inquiète pas, je vais te battre au prochain, c’est sûr ! »._

Le problème était que Luffy était peut être _un peu trop_ à fond dans le jeu, et gigotait dans tous les sens plutôt que de réellement danser. Même si Law n’était pas un grand danseur, il avait au moins l’avantage d’être plus précis dans ses mouvements. Au bout de la quatrième partie, Luffy n’avait pas encore décroché une victoire, ce qui l’attrista un peu, puis il eut une idée : il fallait trouver une musique où ils danseraient ensemble, et donc il pourrait ainsi pénaliser Law. C’était la meilleure idée qu’il n’avait jamais eu. _« Celle-ci ! »_ s’écria Luffy en pointant du doigt l’écran de la télé pendant que Law cherchait la prochaine musique sur laquelle danser. _« Havana ?_ _Je crois que c’_ _est_ _un couple qui danse »_ indiqua Law qui n’était pas certain de vouloir réellement danser avec un Luffy qui lui marcherait constamment sur les pieds. _« Mais si, ça va être drôle Torao, et puis on est un couple non ? »_ insista Luffy avec son sourire auquel le médecin ne pouvait pas résister. _« D’accord mais tu fais la femme »_ contra Law. _«_ _Tu es macho Torao, shihihi_ _»._ Luffy lui tira la langue pour se moquer, auquel le plus grand répondit par un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Non pas que cela le dérangeait, mais il devait avouer qu’il trouverait le jeu d’autant plus drôle s’il voyait Luffy essayer de danser _gracieusement._ Et comme il s’y attendait, le spectacle qu’il avait devant les yeux en valait vraiment la peine : voir Luffy se dandiner de cette manière était vraiment magique. _« Mais elle bouge trop bizarrement la madame ! »_ s’écria Luffy en essayant de suivre tant bien que mal les gestes bien trop délicats de la danseuse à l’écran, Law essayant de contenir ses rires. _« Ah, faut que tu me portes là Torao ! » « Te jette pas sur moi Luffy-ya ! »_ et les deux explosèrent de rire quand ils se retrouvèrent en même sur le sol, étendu au milieu du salon. _« Faudra qu’on s’entraîne plus Torao, pour réussir cette danse ! »._ Clairement, ce n’était pas gagné d’avance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morale de Luffy et Law : Faire du sport même confiné!
> 
> Je vous laisse imaginer cette danse en remplaçant les danseurs par Luffy et Law... ^^  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdbOfZWDLK8)


	5. Jour gris

Luffy observait d’un air blasé les gouttes d’eau ruisseler le long de la vitre, sa paume de main enfoncée dans sa joue, retenant sa tête de tomber sur la table de la  salle à manger .  Il s’était dit qu’il pourrait cuisiner quelque chose pour passer le temps, mais lire le livre de recette le fatiguait, et Law n’était pas là pour lui expliquer quoi faire. Il s’était dit qu’il pourrait jouer à Just Dance, mais sans Law ce n’était pas amusant. Il s’était même dit qu’il allait faire du ménage, mais Law ne serait même pas là pour se moquer de lui, le voyant se battre avec le balai,  alors ça n’en valait pas la peine. Law lui manquait horriblement, surtout qu’il s’était habitué à le voir au quotidien durant ces derniers jours. Il se réveillait, se couchait, déjeunait, dînait avec Law, tous les jours, et ce depuis plusieurs semaines, alors qu’avant le confinement il ne le voyait qu’en coup de vent le matin avant qu’il ne parte de bonne heure à son travail, et rapidement le soir lorsqu’il n’était pas resté à l’hôpital,  ou qu’il ne rentrait pas au milieu de la nuit .  D’un côté, le confinement lui avait permis de se rapprocher de Law qui était distant et ce, sans le vouloir, à cause des ses horaires de travail irrégulières. Le pire c’était quand Law l’appelait, ou lui envoyait un message lorsqu’il n’avait pas le temps, pour lui dire qu’il restait à l’hôpital durant la nuit. Luffy attendait toujours avec impatience le moment où Law rentrerait de son travail, où il l’accueillerait avec son grand sourire réconfortant au pied de la porte. Il le serrerait dans ses bras, et l’embrasserait jusqu’à manquer de souffle. Si Law n’était pas trop fatigué, il répondrait à son étreinte, le porterait dans ses bras. Luffy entourerait ses jambes autour de ses hanches, souriant, et les joues légèrement rosées. Luffy se rassasiait de ces rares et précieux moments intimes, où ils n’étaient que tous les deux, où Law lui accordait entièrement son attention . C’étaient de ces rares moments où Law ne le charriait pas, ni n’avait son rictus mesquin.  Il était inhabituellement  et  extrêmement doux et délicat, considérant Luffy comme une chose fragile, même s’il ne l’était pas.  Et Luffy manquait ces moments lorsque Law ne rentrait pas. 

Et ce jour-ci aussi, il reçut le même message qu’il recevait plusieurs semaines auparavant. Un rapide  _« Je suis désolé je ne rentrerais pas ce soir. Je t’aime »_ auquel Luffy répondait  _« Ne t’inquiète pas, bon courage. Je t’aime »._ Car Law s’inquiétait, il se demandait si Luffy serait capable de se faire à manger tout seul, s’il ne se ferait pas kidnapper en sortant faire des courses, ou s’il ne se ferait pas tuer par un cambrioleur. Il s’inquiétait, toujours, car Luffy était ce qu’il avait de plus précieux. Il avait peur qu’il ne lui arrive quelque chose, ou pire, que ce dernier s’en aille de lui-même, ne supportant plus leur relation irrégulière et désordonnée. Il avait peur de le perdre, mais ça il ne lui disait jamais. Il était vraiment un incapable quand il s’agissait d’exprimer ce qu’il ressentait, et il le savait.  Mais Luffy aussi,  car il connaissait Law, comme il connaissait son regard, ce regard taciturne et mélancolique, tapi derrières des prunelles grises qui tentaient de ne rien laisser transparaître. Mais Luffy,  il le lisait comme un livre ouvert. Il voulait le rassurer, lui dire qu’il serait toujours là, qu’il ne le laisserait jamais tomber, qu’il l’attendrait, quelle que soit la situation, mais il craignait que Law  ne  le prenne mal, car il savait également que ce dernier n’aimait pas paraître faible.  Alors Luffy restait muet sur ce sujet, se contentant de le prendre dans ses bras pour absorber un peu de son chagrin intérieur.  Oui, leur relation n’était pas parfaite, sans être pour autant dysfonctionnelle. C’était une relation passionnée mais bancale, avec autant d’affection que de non-dits, avec autant de confiance que de silence. Luffy avait eu l’impression que cela  s ’était amélioré durant les derniers jours, mais la réalité réapparut vite sous ses yeux, dégoulinant comme les gouttes de pluie sur le carreau. 

Sa journée était morne et fade. Il se coucha le soir dans des draps froids, lui rappelant à quel point il manquait la chaleur de Law. Il manquait ses mains qui se glissaient délicatement sur ses hanches, faisant semblant de faire ça inconsciemment. Il manquait son souffle qui réchauffait son cou, et ses mèches noires lui chatouiller les joues lorsqu’il calait sa tête dans le creux de sa clavicule, faisant réellement ça inconsciemment pour le coup. Et lorsque Luffy avait la chance de se réveiller avant qu e le plus grand ne s’enlève, il l’observait tendrement, et  puis il  fermait les yeux dès que Law commençait à bouger, prétextant encore dormir, pour que Law ne voit pas qu’il était en train de regarder. Des  coup d’œil furtifs, des  regards invisibles,  des  paroles inaudibles  et des murmures de mots d’amour ;  étaient ce qui nourrissaient cette relation désordonnée.

Le matin fut toujours aussi gris.  L a machine à café assommait Luffy dès le matin  avec son bruit de moteur d’avion . Il ne buvait jamais de café, seulement lorsque les jours étaient tristes et gris comme celui-ci. Il s’assit autour de la table de la salle à manger, buvant un café amer,  puisqu’après tout, il n’aimait pas le café.  Et puis il regarda avec le même manque d’énergie autour de lui. Tout était plus long et plus ennuyeux quand Law n’était pas là, et avec le confinement, Luffy ne pouvait  pas  sortir pour aller voir des amis. Il était coincé entre quatre murs à dealer avec son ennui. 

C’ est le bruit d’une poignée de porte qui le délivrera de sa prison insipide. Law était rentré, les cheveux dégoulinant le long de ses épaules. Luffy semblait revivre, et s’empressa d’accueillir Law en le serrant dans ses bras, plus longtemps que d’habitude.  Le plus grand passa une main dans le dos du plus jeune, et une autre sur sa joue, réchauffant sa main froide par le douce chaleur qu’émanait Luffy.  _« Tu m’as manqué Toraooo, c’était vraiment ennuyeux sans toi ! »._ Law souriait tendrement.  _« Je sais. Désolé. Urgence de dernière minute ». « Pas la peine de t’excuser Torao, je sais que c’est pour le travail »_ lui sourit en retour Luffy en relevant sa tête vers lui.  _«_ _Tu m’as manqué aussi Luffy-ya »_ murmura doucement Law. 

Luffy était toujours hésitant à engager ces petits moments intimes. Cela ne faisait qu e six mois  qu’il était avec Law après tout. Et Law était aussi hésitant, mais pas pour la même raison. Sûrement avait-il peu r d’être trop brusque avec Luffy. Il glissa délicatement ses doigts sous son menton, lui chuchotant à son oreille  _« Je peux t’embrasser ? »_ , Luffy acquiesça, entourant ses bras autour du cou de Law et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Law le soutenait avec ses bras musclés, déposant un long baiser langoureux sur les lèvres de Luffy. Puis il baisait son cou avec la même délicatesse, toujours incertain de la façon de procéder avec cet être si pur qu’il avait dans les bras.  Luffy se délectait de ce contact qu’il avait tellement manqué, de cette odeur qui l’enivrait, de la chaleur du souffle de Law, en même temps que l’humidité de sa langue sur sa peau.  Law avait désormais attaqué le creux de la clavicule de Luffy, sachant que cet endroit était particulièrement sensible  pour lui . Luffy resserrait ses bras autour du cou de Law, et commençait à rougir sous l’effet de la chaleur qui lui montait à la tête. Law quitta sa clavicule pour venir emprisonner ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, découvrant le visage rougit de Luffy.  _« Luf..fy-ya...ça...va ? »_ susurra Law toujours inquiet de faire mal les choses.  _« L..La..Law »._ Le son de sa voix lascive rendait fou Law, qui, s’il ne se restreignait pas, prendrait Luffy là et maintenant. Mais Luffy n’était pas totalement à l’aise, et il ne voulait sûrement pas le brusquer. Alors pour cette soirée, Law se contenta de dévorer Luffy en l’embrassant seulement, jusqu’à ce dernier ne s’endorme dans ses bras,  avec l’expression la plus mignonne gravée dans les lignes de son visage . Law attendrait encore avant de franchir le pas. 


	6. Conseil de frère

La mauvaise météo était encore au rendez-vous, la pluie ayant été désormais rejointe par des rafales de vent qui faisait danser le saule pleureur de leur jardin. Pas que cela gênait beaucoup de monde de toute façon, chacun étant enfermé chez lui. Le confinement apportait au moins cet avantage de ne pas avoir à réfléchir à comment s’habiller pour affronter les caprices de Mère Nature.

Luffy était vêtu de son pyjama kigurumi préféré – celui en forme de renne qu’il avait surnommé Chopper – étendu dans le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table basse, dégustant ses céréales tout en zappant les différentes chaînes de la télévision. Il n’y avait pas encore de dessins-animés diffusés à cette heure, il était encore trop tôt. A la place, il n’y avait que des programmes qui n’intéressaient personne, et surtout pas Luffy. _« Pourquoi tu te lèves aussi tôt Luffy-ya ? »_ demanda Law en finissant de préparer ses affaires. _« Parce que sinon je ne suis pas réveillé quand tu pars »_ répondit Luffy tout en penchant sa tête vers Law qui enfilait son manteau. _« Tu sais que tu n’es pas obligé de te réveiller »._ Il vérifia qu’il n’avait rien oublié. _« Mais c’est trop triste si je ne te vois pas le matin ! Après il faut que j’attende jusqu’au soir pour te voir pour la première fois de la journée ! »_ ajouta Luffy, la tête toujours basculée en arrière. Law se rapprocha du canapé pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Luffy, puis il prit délicatement sa tête entre ces deux mains, et lui caressa les joues du bout de ces pouces. _« Je serai rentré pour 20h. T’embête pas à cuisiner, il reste encore des pizzas surgelées. Heureusement que tu avais fait un stock Luffy-ya »_ ricana Law en passant ses mains dans la chevelure décoiffée de Luffy. Ce dernier le regardait, la tête à l’envers, tout en lui souriant tendrement. _« Shihihi, mais tu sais je peux faire la cuisine Torao ! ». « Comme tu veux alors. Allez j’y vais sinon je vais être en retard »_ ajouta le plus grand en déposant un dernier baiser sur le front de Luffy avant de partir. _« A ce soir Torao ! »_ sourit Luffy.

Quelques secondes plus tard Luffy était de nouveau seul dans le salon, écoutant avec très peu d’intérêt un reportage sur la pêche. Law travaillait de nouveau, l’hôpital l’ayant rappelé. Depuis une semaine maintenant, il partait à sept heures du matin et revenait le soir pour vingt heures. Entre les deux, Luffy essayait de tuer le temps comme il le pouvait, refaisant les mêmes activités jour après jour.

Il se réveillait en même temps que Law – même s’il n’était pas un lève-tôt par nature – pour pouvoir prendre son petit-déjeuner avec lui. Il se posait devant la télévision avec son bol de céréales. Il regardait des dessins animés jusqu’à dix-onze heures. Ensuite il allait faire une heure de sport dans le jardin s’il faisait beau, ou dans la buanderie au sous-sol, aménagée en salle de sport, si le temps était aussi mauvais que ce jour-ci. Après il prenait une douche, puis venait l’heure du repas de midi. S’il avait le courage il se cuisinait quelque chose, car même si Luffy n’était pas un expert en cuisine, il connaissait au moins quelques plats basiques ; sinon il mangeait un plat préparé. Ensuite, souvent, il allait se recoucher pour rattraper le manque de sommeil du matin. En début d’après-midi, il rejoignait ses amis en Face Time pour parler de tout et n’importe quoi, et rarement pour travailler. Heureusement pour lui, Robin qui suivait les mêmes études que lui, et qui était dans une classe supérieure car étant âgée d’un an de plus que lui, lui envoyait ses cours de l’année précédente, toujours aussi propres et bien écrits. En effet, Luffy, comme Robin et Usopp, suivait des études d’histoire. Les trois amis s’appelaient, le plus régulièrement possible, pour se motiver à travailler. Usopp était de la même année que Luffy, et profitait aussi avec grand plaisir des cours soigneux de Robin. Vers quatre-cinq heures de l’après-midi, Luffy refaisait un peu de sport pendant une heure, puis attendait l’heure du soir devant une série ou un jeu vidéo. Au final, il s’était habitué à ce confinement, il avait même trouvé une petite routine, et même si ses journées n’étaient pas les plus excitantes qu’il soit, il arrivait à survivre.

La pluie et le vent qui ne s’étaient pas calmés depuis la matinée, rendait cette journée encore plus ennuyeuse et déprimante. Luffy regardait l’heure sur la pendule du salon. Dix-huit heures. Il restait encore deux heures avant que Law ne revienne. Luffy regarda la manette posée dans le meuble télé, puis son téléphone. Il se dit qu’il appellerait son frère plutôt que de jouer à un jeu vidéo.

_« Luffy ! Ça fait un moment ! Alors,_ _raconte-moi, tout se passe bien_ _? »._ La voix de Sabo était toujours enjouée, quelle que soit la situation. Luffy lui raconta alors son quotidien, ses talents en cuisine, ses séances de sport improvisées dans le sous-sol, ses appels avec ses amis, puis il parla de Law, du fait qu’il travaillait de nouveau, qu’il partait tôt le matin et revenait tard le soir . Sabo pouvait entendre le soupçon de tristesse dans la voix de son petit-frère. _«_ _Ça se passe bien avec Law ? »._ Sa relation avec le médecin était encore nouvelle, si bien que Ace ne l’avait pas encore tout à fait acceptée. La différence d’âge était l’ un des problème s majeur s selon lui. Il voyait en Trafalgar Law quelqu’un qui pouvait influencer Luffy et lui briser le cœur, alors l’aîné avait encore du mal à lui faire confiance. Le fait qu’ils emménagent ensemble aussi rapidement avait également dérangé le plus grand frère, mais Luffy lui envoyait des messages tous les jours pour lui assurer que tout se passait bien. Surtout avec le confinement, où la distance n’arrangeait en rien l’inquiétude que portait Ace pour son petit-frère, qui serait incapable d’intervenir de là où il était ( à Bali) , si jamais son petit-frère l’appelait à l’aide (Ace s’imagin ai t qu’il était toujours possible que Law puisse se montrer violent, et que Luffy vienne à s’enfuir, ou à appeler ses grand-frères au secours...). Sabo était moins méfiant que l’aîné, mais gardait tout de même un œil sur la situation, demandant parfois à Ace comment ça se passait, puisqu’il savait que ce dernier harcelait Luffy de messages. Sabo se fiait à l’instinct de son petit-frère. Il savait que ce dernier avait le don pour repérer les personnes malintentionnées, et la façon dont Luffy parlait de Law des étoiles dans les yeux, indiquait sans hésitation que le médecin ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie. _« Justement, j’aurais voulu ton conseil sur quelque chose… Je préfère t’appeler toi, parce que je sais que Ace va encore imaginer que Torao est quelqu’un de méchant si je lui en parle... »._ _S_ abo esquissa un rictus derrière le téléphone. Ace était un grand frère attachant et protecteur, c’est sûr, mais peut-être un peu trop, et il avait du mal à lâcher Luffy de sous son aile. _« Je t’écoute Luffy et t’inquiète pas, je dirais rien à Ace ._ Luffy sourit, il aimait ses grand-frères plus que tout. Ils étaient toujours là pour lui. _« Tout va bien, c’est juste que, je sais pas, j’ai l’impression qu’il garde des choses pour lui, qu’il m’en parle pas… Et j’ai peur qu’il se vexe si je lui demande de m’en parler, tu comprends ? »._ Sabo acquiesçait derrière le téléphone. Pour être honnête, lui-même n’avait pas de solution miracle pour cette situation. _« Tu sais Luffy, vous n’êtes pas ensemble depuis longtemps, il y a peut-être encore une sorte de malaise entre vous, c’est normal. C’est le temps qui noue des relations. N’essaye pas de presser les choses »._ Luffy soupira, mais sûrement Sabo avait raison, il avait toujours raison. _« Hm, je vois ». « Vous ne vous disputez pas, si ? »_ . Il fallait tout de même que Sabo remplisse le rôle du frère protecteur – en moins poussé – quand Ace n’était pas là. _« Non_ _»._ Sabo savait que Luffy ne mentait pas, il en était incapable. _« Alors c’est le principal ! »._ Luffy retrouva son grand sourire. Sabo avait le don pour lui remonter le moral. _« Merci Sabo ! ». « De rien, je suis content que tu m’aies appelé. Hésite pas hein, je suis toujours là si besoin_ _»._ Luffy le remercia une dernière fois avant de raccrocher. Il regarda l’heure, il avait téléphoné son grand frère pendant près d’une heure. Cette conversation l’avait rempli d’énergie, si bien qu’il était d’humeur à cuisiner ce soir.

Quand Law rentra, Luffy l’attendait avec un grand sourire. Law posa ses affaires et tendit ses bras vers Luffy qui l’enlaça. _« Tu as cuisiné Luffy-ya ? »_ demanda Law en apercevant la table mise. Luffy hocha la tête. _«_ _Tu n’étais pas obligé, mais m_ _erci »_ répondit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (J'ai changé le titre car ça ne correspondait plus trop à des drabbles vu que les chapitres se suivaient, voilà ^^)


	7. Dans le noir

Qu’est ce qui pouvait arriver de pire en temps de confinement ? Être coincé à l’étranger ? Tomber gravement malade ? Venir en manque de provisions ? Avoir une coupure d’électricité ?

Luffy se tenait devant l’armoire électrique, essayant de comprendre, en vain, comment cet ensemble de fusibles et de boutons pouvait fonctionner. Ace lui avait déjà expliqué, dans la maison de leur grand-père. C’était un jour d’orage, où le vent avait soufflé trop fort dans les lignes électriques. Les quelques maisons perdues dans la campagne aux alentours avaient été également touché par cette coupure, qui dura quelques jours. Ace et Luffy jouaient à un jeu de voiture en ligne, lorsque l’écran de l’ordinateur s’était soudainement éteint, en même temps que le plafonnier du bureau. Luffy boudait parce qu’il était sur le point de gagner la course. _« Je crois qu’on a une coupure de courant »_ avait déclaré le grand frère en se levant. Ace et Luffy n’étaient que tous les deux, leur grand-père s’étant absenté pour quelques heures, et Sabo vivant déjà chez sa petite-amie à l’époque. _« Qu’est ce qu’on peut faire? »_ avait demandé Luffy en se tournant vers Ace. _« Avec ce vent, si c’est une panne générale, on peut pas faire grand chose »._ Luffy ne l’avait pas remarqué plus tôt, mais pendant qu’ils jouaient, le vent qui soufflait dehors s’était transformé en une violente tempête. _« Je vais aller vérifier le compteur »._ Luffy avait suivi Ace jusqu’au garage, où était disposée la petite boite en métal, couvert par une couche de poussière. Ace remit le disjoncteur en place, mais rien à faire, l’électricité n’était toujours pas revenue. Luffy le regardait avec des grands yeux ébahis. _«_ _Tu sais pas comment ça marche ? »_ demanda Ace en regardant son petit frère étonnamment silencieux. Ce dernier secoua la tête négativement. _« C’est pas compliqué. En premier t’essayes de remettre le disjoncteur, c’est ce bouton là, et si l’électricité revient ça veut dire que ce n’était qu’une coupure passagère »._ Ace fit de nouveau la manœuvre devant Luffy. _« Et là ça ne marche pas, donc faut essayer autre chose »._ Luffy écoutait avec une grande attention. _« D’abord, t’abaisses tous les porte-fusibles comme ça »._ Il les baissait les uns après les autres. _« Puis tu les remontes un par un. Et si un des fusibles que tu viens de réenclencher fait disjoncter le compteur, c’est que t’as trouvé la panne »._ Mais après avoir remonté les fusibles, l’électricité n’était toujours pas revenue. _« Je pense que ça vient pas de chez nous. Tu peux appeler Dadan pour savoir si ils ont aussi la panne ? ». « La voisine ? ». « T’en connais beaucoup d’autres des Dadan ? »_ se moquait Ace tandis que Luffy remontait les escaliers. _« Et appelle pas avec le téléphone fixe sinon ça risque pas de fonctionner »_ cria Ace pour que Luffy l’entende depuis le garage. _« Je suis pas aussi stupide ! »_ lui avait répondu Luffy en criant également. _« On sait jamais ! »._

Au final ils apprirent que la panne était générale, et qu’ils devaient attendre que le vent sa calme avant que l’électricité ne revienne. Avec le vent violent, Garp avait été coincé dans la petite supérette où il était parti pour faire les courses, ce qui valut un rire à Luffy, suivit d’un poing de l’amour par leur très aimable grand-père.

En cherchant loin dans ses pensées, Luffy se souvint de la marche à suivre. Il remit le disjoncteur en place. Rien à faire. Il baissa les porte-fusibles avant de les remonter un par un. Mais toujours rien à faire. Il remonta dans le salon pour prendre son téléphone et appeler l’un de leur voisin, une vieille femme alcoolique pourtant très sympa, qui vivait avec sa nièce. Elles avaient toujours habité dans le quartier et avaient aidé Law et Luffy lorsqu’ils emménagèrent. Mais la vieille lui répondit que l’électricité fonctionnait bien chez elle. Luffy se dirigea alors dans le bureau de Law pour chercher le numéro de téléphone de leur fournisseur. Law le tuerait s’il savait qu’il fouillait dans ses affaires, car il avait horreur de retrouver ses dossiers mal rangés. Heureusement pour Luffy, les papiers étaient rangés par catégorie, et il trouva facilement le contrat d’énergie avec le numéro de téléphone. Après avoir finalement répété pour la énième fois qu’il avait déjà fait le test des fusibles et que l’électricité n’était toujours pas revenue, son interlocuteur lui expliqua que les interventions à domicile risquaient d’être retardées à cause du confinement.

Luffy soupira. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment pour tomber en panne d’électricité. Et comble de la situation, son téléphone s’était éteint par manque de batterie une heure plus tard. Dans le pire des cas ils avaient toujours le groupe électrogène dans le garage, mais il ne pouvait fonctionner que quelques heures, alors il était à utiliser en cas d’urgence.

Luffy monta dans le grenier avec sa lampe de poche, dans l’espoir de trouver des bougies et pourquoi pas des chandeliers. Il savait que Garp lui avait donné un carton rempli de bazar qui, _pourrait toujours servir_ , avait-il dit, mais c’était surtout pour s’en débarrasser. Il avait fait la même à Ace et Sabo quand ils avaient emménagé. Mais pour le coup, il devait reconnaître qu’il était content de trouver un lot de chandeliers, vieux et démodés, mais qui feraient l’affaire.

Lorsque Law rentra et qu’il constata que la lumière ne s’allumait pas quand il appuyait sur l’interrupteur, il pensa d’abord à une blague de Luffy. Mais en voyant ce dernier s’approcher avec une lampe de poche, il comprit que ce n’était pas le cas. _« Salut Torao, il n’y a plus d’électricité depuis ce matin 10h. J’ai appelé le monsieur de l’électricité mais il a dit qu’il ne savait pas quand ils pourraient venir. Je suis sûr que tu as cru que c’était encore moi qui faisait une blague, non ? »._ Law esquissa un sourire coupable. Luffy avait vu juste. _« Shihihi, ça aurait pu en effet »_ rit Luffy avant d’embrasser Law sur la joue. _« J’ai trouvé des bougies et des chandeliers moches dans les affaires de papi au grenier. Je me suis dit que ça pourra_ _it_ _toujours servir »._ Law enleva son manteau et l’accrocha au porte-manteau. Il remarqua les chandeliers et les bougies disposés un peu partout dans la maison. _« Mais après la cire coule partout donc je les ai pas encore allumé »_ ajouta Luffy déçu. _«_ _T’as tout géré tout seul Luffy-ya ? »._ Law était assez étonné. _« Hmm »_ Luffy hocha de la tête. _« Ace m’avait expliqué le truc du compteur électrique, et du coup comme j’ai vu que rien ne marchait, j’ai appelé le monsieur. D’ailleurs j’ai un peu fouillé dans tes affaires pour trouver le numéro... »_ Luffy prononça la dernière partie beaucoup moins fort, avec le même visage que celui d’un enfant qui a peur d’être disputé. _« T’inquiète pas Luffy-y_ _a, je ne t’en veux pas. Au contraire, merci de t’être occupé de tout ça »._ Law lui caressa la joue. Il devait vraiment apprendre à faire plus confiance à Luffy. Il était tête en l’air et un peu maladroit, certes, mais il était aussi bien débrouillard.

Les prochains jours allaient être sympathiques sans électricité. Rien que penser aux douches sans eau chaude donnait froid dans le dos…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS : Je suis loin d’être une pro en électricité… ^^


	8. Nuit spéciale

C’est le bruit d’un volet qui claquait sans arrêt qui tira Law de son sommeil. Il grogna en regardant l’heure sur la pendule. Une heure du matin. Lui qui avait vitalement besoin de ces heures de sommeil se faisait réveiller par un stupide volet mal accroché. Cela avait de quoi le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il se leva, encore assez étourdi, et se dirigea vers l’endroit d’où provenait le bruit. Lorsqu’il fut dans le couloir, son premier réflexe était d’allumer la lumière, heureusement que la panne d’électricité avait été réparé la veille. Il traîna des pieds jusqu’à la salle de bain, où le claquement se faisait entendre de plus en plus fort. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le vent frais de l’extérieur s’engouffra précipitamment dans la petite pièce, ce qui surprit Law un instant. Il batailla quelques minutes pour remettre le volet en place, puis ferma la fenêtre, tout en soupirant d’agacement. Il resta immobile quelques minutes, la main posée sur la poignée de la fenêtre. Maintenant qu’il était réveillé, il n’arriverait pas à se rendormir de sitôt. Il n’avait pas la même faculté que Luffy de s’endormir en moins d’une minute, quel que soit le lieu ou la situation. Il devait admettre que ce devait être bien pratique. Cela aurait pu lui sauver plusieurs nuits blanches.

Il retourna dans la chambre, se disant que de toute manière il était incapable de travailler, n'ayant pas les idées encore très claires. Luffy ronflait paisiblement, les bras étendus sur toute la longueur du lit. Il suffisait que Law s’absente quelques minutes pour que Luffy s’empare de toute la place. Il sourit en le regardant. L’observer avait quelque chose d’apaisant pour Law. Certains trouvent le calme en écoutant de la musique, en dessinant ou en faisant la cuisine. Pour Law, contempler le visage aux lignes si délicates de Luffy lui suffisait pour se retrouver envoûté.

Il souleva délicatement le bras de Luffy et se glissa sous les draps. _« Hmm, tu...es...réveillé...Torao ? »_ demanda Luffy à moitié réveillé. _« C’est rien, rendors-toi Luffy-ya »_ lui chuchota Law en reposant son bras doucement. Luffy se retourna et se blottit contre Law, entourant son bras autour de son ventre. _« Torao...a toujours du...mal...à se … rendormir »_ ajouta Luffy toujours somnolent, en calant sa tête contre la clavicule de Law. _« Tu es vraiment adorable »_ susurra Law dans un murmure, que Luffy n’entendit pas, s’étant déjà rendormi. Il savait que Luffy faisait ça pour l’aider à se rendormir. Sa présence contre lui le rassurait et le contact de sa peau douce, contre lui, l’anesthésiait.

Malheureusement, cette drogue hypnotisante ne fonctionnait pas toujours, et deux heures plus tard, Law était toujours réveillé, le bras gauche complètement ankylosé. En effet, pendant les deux dernières heures, Luffy s’était accroché au bras de Law sans le lâcher. Et ce dernier n’avait pas eu la foi de l’enlever. La fatigue commençait à s’emparer de Law. Et il savait que si jamais il parvenait finalement à s’endormir, il serait déjà l’heure de se réveiller, et c’est comme s’il n’aurait pas dormi. Il allait devoir se battre contre sa somnolence tout au long de la journée. Si seulement il pouvait s’endormir tout de suite, il récupérait au moins trois heures de sommeil.

_« Tu...ne...dors...toujours...pas… Torao ? »_ marmonna Luffy, la tête à moitié enfoncée dans le matelas. Law caressa la joue de Luffy, pour l’inciter à se rendormir. Ce n’était pas de sa faute si Law ne trouvait pas le sommeil, et il ne voulait pas empêcher Luffy de dormir à cause de lui. _« Mais...d’habitude...j’arrive à aider….Torao à s’endormir »_ dit Luffy un peu plus fort, mais toujours à moitié dans les vapes. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières. _« Luffy-ya ne t’inquiète pas, rendors toi »_ chuchota de nouveau Law. _« Torao a plus… besoin de dormir...que moi »_ bailla Luffy _« Je...veux...aider Torao… à dormir….Torao... »._ Luffy se hissa jusqu’au cou de Law, toujours à moitié somnolent, et commença à déposer des baisers lentement, sur l’épaule, dans le creux de la clavicule, sous le cou. Law sursauta légèrement à la sensation. Luffy remontait le long de son cou, jusqu’à son oreille, mordillant son lobe avec les dents avant de laisser sa langue joueuse s’aventurer sur son cartilage. Law sentait ses émotions bouillir dans son ventre, et la chaleur lui monter jusqu’à la tête. Ses idées devinrent floues suite aux caresses ensorcelantes que lui prodiguait Luffy. Mais il savait qu’il ne faisait ça qu’à moitié consciemment, et il ne voulait surtout pas qu’il fasse quelque chose que Luffy pourrait regretter par la suite. _« Luf...fy-ya »._ Law essayait de contenir Luffy, mais les bras du plus jeune glissaient contre son torse, sous son t-shirt. Sa langue continuait de titiller l’oreille de Law. La stimulation était beaucoup trop grisante. Son expiration se transformait en un gémissement sourd. Law essaya de repousser gentiment Luffy, en posant l’une de ces mains contre son visage. Mais l’effet qui se produisit n’était pas celui attendu. Luffy commençait à lécher ses doigts, les uns après les autres, les enveloppant dans sa bouche. Il continua ce petit manège quelques secondes. Law n’en pouvait plus. Resté passif dans cette situation était une épreuve que même Hercule n’avait pas eu à affronter. Luffy entortilla l’une de ses jambes autour de celle de Law, l’immobilisant toujours un peu plus. Comment était-il possible qu’il ne se réveille pas, malgré tous ses gestes ? Il était aussi somnambule en plus d’être narcoleptique ? Law ne comprenait pas, et cette situation le dérangeait, car il ne contrôlait rien, et bientôt, il ne contrôlerait plus ses gestes non plus. _« To..ra...o »_ murmura Luffy dans un gémissement langoureux. Law essaya de se relever pour s’extirper du lit, mais Luffy se hissa sur lui, bloquant ses hanches avec ses genoux. _« Torao...doit...dormir »._ Luffy s’empara de ses lèvres, sa langue joueuse cherchant à gagner plus de terrain. Sa demi somnolence le rendait comme une personne ivre, qui ne maîtrisait qu’à moitié ses gestes et ses actions. Luffy n’éprouvait aucun malaise, ce pourquoi ses actions étaient beaucoup moins restreintes que d’habitude. _Torao doit dormir_ , cette phrase s’échappait de ses lèvres, dans un murmure, un gémissement, avant que ces dernières ne continuent à parsemer le corps du plus grand de baisers enivrants. Ses bras et ses jambes immobilisaient Law, car il ne devait pas s’échapper, il devait dormir. Comme si l’inconscient de Luffy s’était fixé une mission : _aider Torao à s’endormir._ Alors Law, qui ne voulait vraiment pas céder à ses passions, fit mine de dormir, et quelques minutes plus tard, Luffy s’endormit à ses côtés, la tête posée sur son torse. Et très vite, Law rejoignit également Luffy dans son sommeil, épuisé d’avoir contenu ses désirs.

Trois heures plus tard il se réveilla une nouvelle fois, le son du réveil résonnant dans ses oreilles. Il se leva, la tête encore embrumée des souvenirs de ce qui s’était passé durant la nuit. Il se redressa, en observant Luffy. Il se souvint du volet qui claquait puis des deux heures où il contemplait le plafond de la chambre, et enfin de Luffy. Il soupira, mais de soulagement, car rien de plus ne s’était passé. Cela aurait pu être pire si Luffy ne s’était pas endormi. Ce dernier semblait également plus fatigué que d’habitude, car il ne se réveilla pas. Law se dit qu’il sera sûrement triste de ne pas le voir avant qu’il parte au travail, mais d’un côté, c’était peut-être mieux ainsi. Law ne se voyait pas parler de ce qu’il s’était passé durant la nuit dès le petit-déjeuner, surtout que Luffy ne s’en souvenait peut-être même pas.

Law s’en alla à sept heures, Luffy dormant encore, mais il savait qu’il faudrait tôt ou tard aborder le sujet de cette nuit _spéciale._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite référence aux 12 Travaux d’Hercule...


	9. Malade

La première chose que Luffy remarqua en se réveillant, était que Law n’était plus là. Les volets étaient encore fermés, si bien que la chambre était plongée dans le noir. Luffy n’avait donc aucune idée de l’heure qu’il pouvait être. Il bailla, s’étira, puis se pencha vers le réveil posé sur la table de chevet de Law. Neuf heures. Déjà ? Law était parti depuis un petit moment, ce qui attrista beaucoup Luffy. Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas hésiter à le réveiller lorsqu’il ne se levait pas tout seul, mais Law préférait le laisser dormir.

Luffy se dirigea vers la cuisine, remplit son bol de céréales, et se posa à son habitude devant la télévision. Mais bizarrement, le dessin animé qu’il adorait en temps normal, l’ennuyait ce matin. Luffy ne se sentait pas comme d’habitude, comme si ce matin était différent des autres matins. Il se sentait étrange, mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait. _« Oh non..._ _J_ _e suis malade ! »_ était la première inquiétude de Luffy. Ce n’était pas impossible, au contraire. Avec Law qui côtoyait au quotidien le virus, il pouvait très bien être porteur sain et le ramener à Luffy. Son premier réflexe était alors de se regarder dans le miroir suspendu au-dessus de la cheminée, comme s’il s’attendait à voir des gros boutons pousser sur son visage, ou voir sa peau se colorer en vert. Mais non, il était normal. Rien n’avait changé. Il se rendit compte qu’il ne connaissait même pas les symptômes de ce virus, même si Law les lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais paradoxalement, le fait que Luffy vive avec un médecin, lui donnait cette impression qu’il était intouchable.

Mais pourtant, ce matin, Luffy était sûr qu’il était malade. Il se précipita sur internet, et chercha quels étaient les symptômes du Covid-19. _« La perte d’odorat est le symptôme le plus caractéristique »._ Luffy fonça dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Il prit ce qu’il trouva en premier, à savoir une bouteille de lait, l’ouvrit, et fut rassuré qu’il sentait bien l’odeur du lait. Il vérifia une seconde fois en prenant cette fois la boîte de chocolat en poudre qui traînait sur la table. L’odeur forte du cacao lui emplit les narines. L’odorat c’était ok. _«_ _Les symptômes principaux sont la fièvre et les signes de difficultés respiratoires de type toux ou essoufflement »._ De la fièvre, est ce qu’il avait de la fièvre ? Il porta sa main à son front, mais était incapable de dire s’il en avait ou pas. Il se dit qu’il devait sûrement y avoir un thermomètre qui traînait quelque part dans la salle de bain, si ce n’est plusieurs. Après tout Law était médecin. Il fonça alors cette fois-ci dans la salle de bain, et ouvrit le placard où Law rangeait tout son matériel. Il trouva des compresses, des pansements, des lotions de couleurs différentes, des crèmes de toute sorte, des pinces, des instruments dont il ne voulait pas connaître l’utilisation, des gants, des boîtes de médicaments de toutes les tailles et, miracle, un thermomètre. Il se souvenait de ce thermomètre. La première fois que Law lui avait pris la température avec cet objet, il croyait que c’était un pistolet vu sa forme. Il suffisait juste de le placer devant le front, et l’appareil faisait le travail tout seul. Alors c’est ce qu’il fit. Après avoir entendu un bip, il regarda la température affichée par le petit écran. _37,1°._ C’était bien ? _« La température ne doit pas excéder 37,5° »_ Ok, c’était bon de ce côté là. Des signes de difficultés respiratoires ? Une toux ? Luffy se racla la gorge. Non, rien à signaler non plus. Il ne prit pas le temps de ranger correctement l’armoire médicale – et Law le tuerait définitivement cette fois-ci – mais son esprit était bien plus préoccupé à autre chose. Il continua de lire avec anxiété les différents symptômes, redoutant le moment où il s’apercevrait qu’il vérifiait bien l’un des critères. _« Des frissons »._ Non. _« Des courbatures »_. Non plus. _« Une fatigue inhabituelle »_. Non, comme les autres jours. Luffy dormait presque tout le temps, il était narcoleptique après tout, et ça ne datait pas d’hier. Donc rien d’inhabituel. _«_ _Des maux de tête »_. Rien à signaler non plus. Après avoir fait le tour, Luffy remarqua qu’il ne présentait aucun symptôme, mais pourtant il avait toujours ce sentiment étrange de ne pas être comme les autres jours.

Il ferma internet, qui ne lui apportait rien de rassurant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. S’il appelait ses frères ce serait encore pire, car ils le stresseraient encore plus. Il ne voulait pas appeler Law non plus, car cela le dérangerait, et il y avait peu de chances qu’il soit véritablement malade vu qu’il ne remplissait aucun critère. _Law_. Il se sentait bizarre en pensant à Law. _« C’est le fait de ne pas l’avoir vu ce matin ? »_ pensait Luffy. Il se creusa la mémoire. Il se souvenait que Law avait du mal à s’endormir la nuit dernière, mais rien d’autre ne lui revint à l’esprit. Mais le fait de penser à Law le tracassait, et il ne pouvait pas l’expliquer. Une inquiétude encore plus grande que celle d’être malade lui envahit l’esprit : _il n’aimait plus Law_. Il secoua vivement la tête. Non, c’était impossible. Comment savoir ? Luffy récupéra son téléphone et ouvrit la galerie photos. Il devait faire un test. S’il voyait une photo de Law et qu’il ne ressentait rien, alors cela voudrait peut-être dire qu’il ne l’aimait plus. Il voulait se convaincre que ce n’était pas le cas. Il remonta loin dans la galerie, pour trouver les premières photos qu’ils avaient pris ensemble. La toute première. Luffy s’en souvenait encore.

Cela ne faisait qu’une semaine qu’ils étaient ensemble, et c’était la première fois qu’ils allaient au restaurant tous les deux. Quand ils sortirent, il faisait presque déjà nuit. Il y avait cet enseigne publicitaire qui brillait de couleur vive. Luffy s’était arrêté pour la prendre en photo, parce qu’il trouvait ça joli et amusant. Et puis, le téléphone à la main, Law était quelques mètres devant lui. Il décida alors de le prendre en photo aussi. _« Torao, souris ! »_ il lui avait dit. Law essayait de se cacher avec ses mains. Tentative qui avait malheureusement échoué, car Luffy avait déjà eu le temps de le prendre en photo. Sur la photo, il était de profil et souriait légèrement, le regard perdu dans le vide, son visage éclairé par l’enseigne publicitaire. Et Luffy ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de le trouver beau, _tellement_ beau. Ses mèches noires qui semblaient avoir des reflets bleus sur la photo, son regard profond et mystérieux, son visage aux traits fins mais prononcés, sa petite barbichette qui terminait son menton que Luffy trouvait beaucoup trop _sexy…_ Il le trouvait beau, il le trouvait parfait. Il avait l’impression de retomber amoureux rien qu’en regardant cette photo. Il l’aimait, il l’aimait tellement. Il voulait retourner dans cette petite rue derrière le restaurant, lui tenir la main, et se coller contre son bras. Il voulait se balader avec lui, rien qu’eux deux, et marcher sans savoir où aller, juste profiter de la vie. Il voulait sortir de la fac, et prendre le bus pour aller jusqu’à l’hôpital, et attendre qu’il sorte, adossé contre un banc. Il voulait retourner au cinéma avec lui, acheter une montagne de popcorns, et poser sa tête contre son épaule. Il l’aimait, il ne pouvait pas en être plus convaincu. Alors quel était le problème ?

Le problème était peut-être l’inverse. Peut-être avait-il peur que lui, ne l’aime plus ? Mais pourquoi cette crainte, pourquoi maintenant ?

Luffy resta anxieux toute la journée, redoutant l’arrivée de Law. Il s’imaginait déjà le scénario : il rentrerait, Luffy viendrait pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais il refuserait, lui disant que tout était fini entre eux. Luffy secoua de nouveau sa tête. Ce n’était pas possible. Ce n’était pas imaginable. Son angoisse grandit lorsqu’il entendit la poignée de la porte s’enclencher.


	10. Trajet du retour

Law sortit de l’hôpital, son sac en bandoulière à l’épaule, l’air frais du soir le fouettant au visage, tandis qu’il regagnait, épuisé, sa voiture garée au parking accolé au bâtiment. Cette journée avait été particulièrement épuisante, si bien que Law n’avait même pas eu ne serait-ce que cinq petites minutes de répit, à part seulement pour la pause midi. A chaque pas il avait l’impression de soulever des poids en fonte tellement ses jambes lui semblaient lourdes.

Installé au volant, il ne démarra pas tout de suite le moteur, sa main restant fixe sur la clé. Il expira tout en basculant sa tête retenue en arrière par l’appui-tête. Le rythme effréné de cette journée lui avait fait partiellement oublié l’angoisse avec laquelle il était arrivé au matin. _« C’est débile »_ soupira Law. _« Pourquoi je me mets dans des états pareils... On est un couple après tout... »._ Mais il savait ce qui le dérangeait, par rapport à la nuit dernière ; ce n’était pas temps les gestes de Luffy, mais le fait qu’il avait fait ça à moitié inconsciemment. Et si il regrettait ? Il ne s’était jamais montré aussi entreprenant avant. Oui ils avaient emménagé ensemble, et dormaient dans le même lit tous les soirs. Mais il y avait encore un grand pas à franchir au niveau de l’intimité de leur relation, qui se trouvait toujours à ce stade d’insécurité et de timidité. Law avait appris que Luffy n’avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse avant lui, seulement quelques ‘amourettes de jeunesse’ comme Garp pourrait dire. Et Ace avait bien insisté sur le fait qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à brusquer Luffy, ou à lui faire du mal de quelle que manière que ce soit, sinon il se chargerait en personne de lui apprendre les bonnes manières – et cela sonnait plus comme une menace que comme un conseil.

Law n’avait rencontré Ace qu’une seule fois – et c’était déjà largement suffisant – contre deux fois pour Sabo. Deux semaines après qu’ils se soient mis ensemble, Luffy et lui, Ace avait insisté pour le voir, sûrement pour s’assurer que son petit frère ne sortait pas avec n’importe qui. Si la crainte de certains était de se faire valider par les parents de son petit-ami, celle de Law étaient définitivement de se faire valider par les deux grands frères protecteurs qui orbitaient autour de Luffy. Il se souvenait encore très bien du regard de Ace qui le dévisageait silencieusement, une lueur meurtrière reflétant dans ses yeux, signifiant _« J’ai une arme, une pelle et un alibi, alors fais gaffe »._ A côté de ça, sa rencontre avec Dragon, le père de Luffy, avait été bien plus tranquille. Des salutations polies, quelques présentations cordiales autour d’un café, puis une vague de main chaleureuse accompagnée d’un simple _« Prend_ _s soin de Luffy »._ Pas qu’il ne se préoccupait pas de son fils, seulement il le laissait mener sa vie, expérimenter des relations, forger son caractère. Et puis entre les deux extrêmes, se trouvait Sabo, avec qui il s’entendait plutôt bien. Un homme intelligent ayant mené des brillantes études d’avocat, travaillant actuellement dans le cabinet de son père. Il était plutôt du genre à réfléchir avant d’agir, contrairement à l’aîné qui se laissait facilement emporter par ses états d’âmes et agissait souvent par impulsion (il avait vite cerné le personnage) – un trait de caractère qui s’était retrouvé chez Luffy d’ailleurs.

Il alluma finalement le contact, le moteur vrombissant légèrement, avant de quitter le parking. Si ce dernier était aussi rempli que d’habitude, les rues et les routes désertes lui rappelaient qu’il était bel et bien en période de confinement. Cette désertification donnait un air d’autant plus triste à la ville, dont l’animation habituelle du soir avait disparu pour laisser place à un silence plat. Même si paradoxalement, Law appréciait cette atmosphère calme, voire sinistre, il devait avouer que cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de parcourir le même trajet, et de passer devant les mêmes bâtiments, mais sans toute l’agitation quotidienne.

Il s’arrêta au feu rouge, près de cette pizzeria au coin de la rue, habituellement si bruyante à cette heure du soir. Luffy et lui avaient l’habitude de commander à emporter avant de déguster leurs pizzas sur les berges du fleuve traversant la ville, tout en regardant le coucher du soleil assis sur le petit muret en pierre qui bordait le cours d’eau. Tout en longeant le boulevard principal, il passa ensuite devant la place où s’installaient les forains durant les périodes de vacances. Dans les jours qui avaient suivi leur premier rendez-vous, Luffy et lui essayaient de s’organiser le plus de sorties possibles afin de passer du temps ensemble. Généralement, Luffy lui envoyait un message pour lui demander s’il était libre, alors Law aménageait son emploi du temps pour pouvoir se libérer, et ils passaient une soirée au restaurant ou au cinéma. Mais pour cette fois ci, c’était Law qui avait pris les devants, en lui proposant une sortie à la fête foraine installée provisoirement sur la place. Il s’était arrangé pour terminer plus tôt sa journée, et était allé récupérer Luffy à la sortie de son université. Il avait salué ses amis avant de monter dans la voiture, un sourire plus grand que d’habitude plaqué sur les lèvres, ces derniers susurrant entre eux quelques hypothèses sur ce fameux nouveau petit ami. (Robin effrayait Usopp en imaginant qu’il était en réalité un tueur en série, et qu’une fois qu’il en aurait fini avec Luffy, il viendrait pour éliminer ceux qui pourraient potentiellement parler, à savoir ses amis). Le porte-feuille de Law se vidait en barbe-à-papa et en jetons pour les auto-tamponneuses, tandis que son cœur se délectait du bonheur de pouvoir tenir dans sa main celle de celui qu’il aimait. _«_ _Tu es le meilleur Torao, shihihi »._ Les lumières multicolores qui s’échappaient des différentes attractions illuminaient son visage riant et innocent, des petits plis se formant dans le coin de ses yeux. Law s’étonnait lui-même en remarquant que jamais il ne pourrait aimer quelqu’un plus qu’il n’aimait Luffy. Depuis ce moment précis, il était certain qu’il voulait vivre et vieillir à ses côtés. Lui qui détestait pourtant les histoires à l’eau de rose…

Law esquissa un sourire en se remémorant ses souvenirs, ses souvenirs _heureux,_ qui permettaient de calmer son anxiété idiote. Law venait de sortir du centre ville, et traversait les quartiers pavillonnaires situés en périphérie, sillonnés par des rues se rejoignant sur la même route principale, bordée par des platanes majestueux. Un peu plus d’un mois en arrière, il traversait cette même route, le soleil reflétant sur le pare brise, une grosse valise et plusieurs sacs fourrés dans le coffre et sur la plage arrière. Il conduisait sous ce soleil rayonnant en direction de chez lui, comme il avait l’habitude, mais cette fois ci il n’était pas seul. Luffy était assis sur le siège passager, s’émerveillant de tout ce qu’il voyait tel un enfant. L’excitation causée par l’emménagement le rendait d’autant plus euphorique. C’était un pur sentiment de joie et de sérénité qui s’épanchait dans les veines de Law.

La luminosité commençait à s’estomper lorsque Law se gara face à chez lui. En sortant de la voiture, il aperçut Chimney, la nièce de sa voisine qui jouait avec son animal de compagnie dans le jardin. Il la salua avant de se diriger vers la porte d’entrée de chez lui. Sa main s’arrêta avant d’enclencher la poignée. _« Tout va bien se passer. Je m’inquiète pour rien... »_ se répétait mentalement Law, voulant se frapper la tête contre le mur pour oser penser des choses si pessimistes, comme Luffy qui voudrait le quitter.

Il rentra, posa son manteau sur le porte-manteau comme les jours précédents. Luffy s’approcha pour l’accueillir dans une forte étreinte qui soulagea l’esprit tourmenté de Law. _« Hey, Luffy-ya »_ murmura Law. _« Hey »_ lui répondit doucement Luffy, sa voix cependant moins enjouée que d’ordinaire. _« Ça va Luffy-ya ? »_ s’inquiéta de nouveau Law _._ Luffy redressa son regard vers ce dernier.

_« J’avais peur que tu ne m’aimes plus »_


	11. Déconfinement

_« J’avais peur que tu ne m’aimes plus »_

Cette phrase, pourtant si simple, avait été le déclic qui avait permis à leur relation de franchir un cap. Law se rappelait encore à quel point ces mots l’avaient troublé au premier abord, mais il s’était trouvé aussi rassuré de constater que cette anxiété idiote qui lui avait occupé l’esprit un petit moment, était en fait réciproque. _Quel beau couple d’idiots_ _formaient-ils_ , avait-il pensé. Mais il devait s’avouer à lui-même que si Luffy n’était pas comme il était – aussi expressif – alors sans doute que leur relation en serait resté toujours au même stade à l’heure actuelle.

Le soir même ils avaient longuement discuté, et Law s’était excusé, à plusieurs reprises. _« Désolé de ne pas te dire assez souvent que je t’aime »_ lui avait-il avoué avec un regard qui lui était inhabituellement doux et mélancolique, un sourire d’une même teinte dessinant des courbes légères sur un visage apaisé. Luffy en était resté bouche-bée. Son esprit avait fait un bond en arrière, de retour au milieu des stands multicolores durant un soir d’été, une boule nébuleuse de coton rose à la main, lorsqu’il contempla réellement pour la toute première fois ce visage détendu qui lui avait tellement manqué depuis ; depuis que le stress et la fatigue avaient creusé ces traits angéliques et avaient teinté de charbon le contour de ce regard perçant. Des larmes de nostalgie mais aussi de joie avaient salé ses joues, avant que des éclats de rire rassurés et innocents résonnent en cœur, se mêlant au silence de la nuit qui venait de tomber.

Les jours qui suivirent étaient tous enveloppés d’une agréable sensation de bien-être, de ce même bonheur insouciant des premiers jours. C’était comme une bouffé d’air frais qui venait de souffler sur des braises crépitantes, ravivant le feu ardent qui brûlait en eux.

Les soirées étaient plus vivantes et chaleureuses. Et les nuits étaient plus dénudées et torrides, laissant libre court à des désirs brûlants ayant été prisonniers trop longtemps. Chacun de ces moments, de ces gestes, ils en avaient rêvé tous les deux. Mais jamais, dans leurs souvenirs, les émotions qu’ils ressentaient étaient aussi intenses. Les rêves n’étaient rien de plus qu’une image dénuée de sensations, qui ne permettait pas de sentir le souffle chaud de l’autre chatouiller son propre cou, ni même l’humidité au contact de leurs langues, la fermeté des mains qui s’agrippaient à leurs corps respectifs ou encore la piqûre des ongles qui s’enfonçaient dans leur peau. La réalité qui s’offrait à eux, nuit après nuit, les inondaient d’un sentiment d’ivresse.

Cette nuit encore la faible lumière tamisée du plafonnier de leur chambre éclairait leurs deux peaux perlées de sueurs. Luffy laissait glisser librement ses mains sur le torse de Law, ne se lassant jamais de se délecter de la sensation de ses doigts qui roulaient sur les muscles qui se contractaient à son passage. Et lorsqu’il ne traçait pas le contour de sa musculature, il suivait, toujours du bout des doigts, le regard à la fois amusé et rempli de luxure, l’encre des tatouages qui le guidait, telle une carte au trésor. Et il n’avait jamais fini de découvrir et de redécouvrir chaque merveille de cette aventure nocturne.

Cette nuit encore ses doigts s’agrippaient férocement aux draps qu’il arracherait presque, la tête basculée violemment en arrière, et le dos creusé au maximum qu’il le pouvait, les paumes de Law soutenant et relevant ses hanches, dont ses ongles laisseraient des marques sur sa chair les jours suivants, ce dernier poursuivant vigoureusement ses mouvements butoirs qui ne cessait d’assouvir leurs appétits charnels, nuit après nuit.

Cette nuit encore, le claquement de leur peau nue contre l’autre, les gémissements étouffés, les grognements bestiaux, les plaintes éreintées, leurs noms scandés par une voix lascive, le son de leurs souffles saccadés et les grincements du sommier remplissaient la chambre aux teintes crépusculaires.

Cette nuit encore, la férocité de leur ébat s’était terminé par un temps de caresses douces, qui apaisaient leurs peaux griffées et mordues, leur esprit traversant ce même étrange brouillard aphrodisiaque.

~

La chant matinal des oiseaux tira Law de son sommeil, les yeux légèrement éblouis par le filet de lumière qui traversait le rideau. En tendant bien l’oreille, il pouvait percevoir le son de la circulation qui avait repris dans son quartier résidentiel depuis la fin du confinement. Il se tourna de façon à se mettre sur le dos, le visage face au plafond, et entrepris une liste mentale des différentes choses qu’il y avait à faire. « _Le salon et la salle à manger auraient besoin d’un coup de ménage rapide, il faut aussi que je démarre une lessive avant midi sinon Luffy va encore prendre mes affaires ... ce qui me fait penser qu’il va falloir faire des courses bientôt, je pourrais y aller aujourd’hui, il est encore tôt et j’éviterais de faire la queue trop longtemps_ _dehors, surtout s’ils font encore rentrer les gens dix par dix ..._ _Si j’ai le temps je pourrais aussi passer à l’animalerie._ _Je crois qu’elle est rouverte maintenant … j’espère qu’ils vendent toujours des tortues … mais il va falloir_ _nettoyer_ _le terrarium avant … je ne peux pas y aller demain puisque les frères de Luffy viennent, ou alors j’y vais tôt dans la matinée … »._

_« Toraooo ... qu’est-ce-que tu marmonnes encore…. Il est … trop … tôt »_ bailla Luffy en s’étendant de tout son long, obstruant la vue de Law avec son bras au passage. Law ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il s’était mis à parler à voix basse. _« Désolé de t’avoir réveillé »._ Il ébouriffa Luffy après avoir enlevé son bras de son visage _. «_ _Dis, t_ _u veux toujours que l’on rachète une tortue ?_ _»._ Leur précédente tortue s’était enfui, ou du moins avait disparu, quelques jours avant le confinement – et pour cause, Luffy avait jugé intelligent de laisser la tortue sans surveillance dans le jardin – et comme les animaleries avaient fermées durant le confinement, ils n’avaient pas pu en racheter une avant. Luffy se releva d’un coup, rebondissant avec excitation sur le matelas tout en hochant la tête. _« Une tortue ! Une tortue ! Une nouvelle tortuuuue ! Niku* la tortue ! Niku ! Niku ! »._ Law devait se douter qu’il aurait une réponse aussi énergique de la part de Luffy. Au moins il était complètement réveillé désormais. Il faudrait cependant qu’il revoie le nom de la tortue avec Luffy… Law se leva pour ouvrir le rideau avant d’aérer la chambre. _« Tu pourras t’occuper de nettoyer le terrarium ? Je vais passer à l’animalerie ce matin, en même temps je ferais quelques courses. Est-ce que tu veux que j’achète quelque chose de spécifique pour tes frères ? »_ demanda Law en enfilant un jean et un t-shirt. _« Achète de la vian_ _d_ _e !_ _De_ _la viande !_ _P_ _lein de viande ! »._ Law se doutait que Luffy avait surtout parler pour lui-même, mais après tout, les trois frères se ressemblaient, même si Sabo était celui qui avait le plus de manière à table. Law partit donc dans la matinée en direction de la ville, laissant Luffy s’occuper du ménage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (Je précise au cas où) Niku signifie viande en japonais


	12. Une rencontre "amicale"

_« Arrête de piquer dans le plat Luffy-ya. Attends deux heures. Dans deux heures tu pourras manger. Retiens-toi d’ici là »_ sermonna Law, ses mains jonglant habilement entre les différents ustensiles de cuisine. _« Mais la cuisine de Torao est trop booonne ! »_ répondit Luffy en guise d’excuse avant de s’affaler sur la table. _« Dans deux heures »_ répéta-t-ilen lui indiquantdeux des doigts.

Law avait commencé à se mettre à la cuisine dès neuf heures du matin. Son domaine de prédilection était la cuisine japonaise : du traditionnel curry aux incontournables onigiris, sans oublier les différentes assiettes de brochettes de viandes en tout genre, il connaissait avec une grande précision une multitude de recettes qu’il tenait de son enfance, lorsqu’il vivait au Japon avec ses parents. Et cela n’était pas pour déplaire à Luffy qui ne se lassait jamais de savourer cette cuisine divine.

_« Tu es sûr que tu n’as pas besoin d’aide, Torao ? »_ ajouta Luffy qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de saliver devant les plats. _« Merci pour la proposition mais je pense que c’est préférable si je cuisine seul »_ répondit le plus grand en riant légèrement avant de déposer rapidement un baiser sur la joue de Luffy, lorsqu’il tiqua sur une marque dans son cou. Il posa le plat qu’il tenait dans sa main puis passa son index sur la tâche bleutée qui était un peu trop _visible_. _« Un problème Torao ? »_ demanda Luffy qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis d’innocence. _« Si te frères voient ça, je suis un homme mort »_ affirma Law avec un sourire tout de même. Il devait avouer que désormais, il prenait cette situation des _grands méchants frères surprotecteurs_ à la légère. Certes, lui et Luffy avaient une différence d’âge non négligeable, mais ce n’était pas une raison suffisante pour qu’ils ne puissent pas se comporter comme un vrai couple. Cela dit, un suçon très apparent dans le cou de Luffy n’était pas non plus le meilleur cadeau de bienvenue que Law pouvait offrir aux grands frères de son petit-ami, et il savait qu’il avait tout intérêt à dissimuler cette marque s’il ne voulait pas recevoir les menaces de Ace pour les prochains mois, _non_ , les prochaines années à venir. _« Et bien, c’est de ta faute Torao ! En même temps tu étais en forme hier soir ! Shihihihi ! »_ ajouta fièrement Luffy avec un sourire moqueur. _« Merci mais ça ne m’aide pas Luffy-ya »._ Law répliqua en se grattant la nuque, avant de retourner à ses fourneaux, l’esprit désormais occuper à trouver une solution pour remédier à ce petit problème.

Un silence presque plat occupa la cuisine, où le son de l’eau qui bouillait à grosses bulles dans la casserole était accompagné par les frétillements de l’huile chaude dans la poêle ainsi que des murmures inaudibles de Law qui se parlait à lui-même.Les yeux de Luffy observaient alternativement la table, puis Law, tout en réfléchissant lui-aussi, du mieux qu’il le pouvait, à une excuse valable. _« Je sais ! »_ s’exclama-t-il tout d’un coup. _« On pourrait peut-être dire que je me suis fait mordre par le chat du voisin ? »_ affirma sérieusement Luffy, le regard brillant de triomphe. _« Le chat ? Tu parles de Gonbe ? C’est un lapin tu sais »._ La mâchoire de Luffy sembla se décrocher. _« QUOOOOI ?! UN LAPIIIN ?! SERIEUSEMEEEENT ?!! »._ Il cria d’étonnement tout en se relevant brusquement. Law se posait réellement des questions sur la santé mentale de Luffy parfois. Il était évident qu’un animal avec des grandes oreilles et une queue en pompon était un lapin… _« De toute manière la morsure d’un lapin – ou d’un chat – ne ressemble pas à un suçon. Tes frères sont loin d’être idiots, ils comprendront tout de suite qu’on essayerait de le cacher, et cela ne ferait qu’empirer la situation »._ Le surplus d’information suffisait déjà à faire bouillonner le cerveau de Luffy qui se rassit, désorienté.

Après quelques minutes, Law se tourna vers Luffy, posant ses deux paumes à plat sur la table. _« On va dire que c’est Nami-ya »._ Luffy pencha sa tête sur le côté tout en répétant _« Na-mi ? »._ Law acquiesça. _« Tu es allé voir Nami-ya, Usopp-ya, Nico-ya et Sanji-ya dès que le confinement a été levé. Il suffit de dire que c’est Nami-ya qui t’a mordu »._ Selon Law, c’était rationnellement l’excuse la plus probable possible. _« Mais pourquoi elle m’aurait mordu ? »_ continua Luffy encore peu convaincu. _« Et bien, je ne sais pas, tu lui devais de l’argent et tu ne lui as rien rendu la dernière fois, donc elle t’a mordu en plus d’avoir augmenter ta dette de dix pour-cent »_ conclut Law avec un sourire amusé. _« Heeeein, je lui dois de l’argent ??!! »._ Law crut s’étouffer face à la stupidité de Luffy. _« C’est une excuse inventée Luffy-ya, IN-VEN-TEE »_ articula Law en frappant ce dernier avec une manique à chaque syllabe. _« C’est cohérent, non ? Nami-ya serait tout à fait de ce genre là »._ Law ne l’avait pas rencontré beaucoup de fois, mais il avait suffi de la première fois où il l’avait vu, lorsqu’elle réclamait vigoureusement l’argent qu’elle avait prêté à Zoro, pour cerner rapidement son caractère. _« Mais si elle apprend ça, elle va être furieuse contre moi ! »_ répliqua Luffy avec de grands yeux. _« Elle ne le saura pas, je ne vois pas tes frères aller jusqu’à demander à Nami-ya si c’est vrai, enfin j’espère... »._ Il marmonna la dernière partie à lui-même.

L’excuse trouvée et la cuisine terminée, Law se changea rapidement pendant que Luffy s’occupait de mettre la table. Le chirurgien se regarda dans le miroir de la chambre, se demandant si en réalité, les repas avec les frères de Luffy n’étaient pas pire que les réunions de travail, avant de souffler en guise de réponse. _« Tu stresses Torao ? »._ Luffy l’avait enlacé par derrière, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser dans la nuque du plus grand. _« Ce n’est pas ça Luffy-ya »._ Il marqua une pause, observant le visage de Luffy qui le fixait dans le reflet du miroir. _«_ _Que tes frères me considèrent comme un étranger ou qu’ils ne m’apprécient pas, honnêtement, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. De toute manière, ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais changer quelque chose... »._ Il soupira avec un sourire. _« C’est juste que, pour toi, ça te met dans une situation délicate »._ Il se tourna pour faire face à Luffy, traçant les contours de son visage de ses yeux. _« Hmmm,_ _et bien,_ _j’aime Torao et j’aime mes frères, je ne vois pas où est la situation délicate ! »_ affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire. _« Et tu m’aimes... autant que tes frères... ? »_ taquina Law, effleurant les lèvres de Luffy du bout de son index. _« Shihihi, Torao est jaloux. Je t’aime PLUUUUS ! »_ cria-t-il en s’élançant dans ses bras. _« Vraiment, tu es un ange tombé du ciel, Luffy-ya »._

Étonnamment ponctuels, à midi pile les deux frères attendaient devant la porte. Sabo tenait un sac contenant une bouteille – de champagne sûrement – aux côtés de Ace qui croisait les bras. _« Bonjour ! »_ s’exclama le blond avec entrain, donnant discrètement un coup de coude à l’aîné. Après un bonjour plutôt réticent de la part de Ace, les deux frères entrèrent, puis enlacèrent leur cadet de toutes leur force pendant que Law s’en alla mettre la bouteille au frais. _« Alors petit-frère, raconte-nous tous ! »._ Luffy commença par se plaindre du confinement, puis parla de ses amis, de Law – sans rentrer trop dans les détails – puis de ses études à la demande de Sabo. _« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’es arrivé Luffy ? »_ demanda Ace en fronçant les sourcils, pointant du doigt la fameuse marque. Law s’étonna de loin qu’il ne l’ait pas remarqué avant. _« Ace, tu sais pas quoi ?! N_ _ami m’a mordu !_ _»_ s’exclama Luffy à haute voix, faisant de grands signes de bras. Il raconta alors le petit récit inventé quelques heures plus tôt, et Ace sembla convaincu, paraissant moins suspicieux à l’égard de Law, qui demeura surpris en constatant que Luffy avait réussi à mentir, sûrement parce que Nami lui faisait peur…

_« Et si nous passions à table ? »_ argumenta Sabo dont l’humeur très enjouée permettait d’alléger l’ambiance. Durant l’apéritif, ce fut au tour de Law de répondre aux diverses questions posées par les grands-frères. Sabo s’intéressa notamment à la situation dans les hôpitaux durant le confinement, ce qui constitua une grande partie de la conversation, beaucoup trop ennuyeuse pour Luffy qui s’empiffrait de gâteaux salés et de makis. _« Oh, vous avez une nouvelle tortue ? »_ demanda soudainement Sabo, observant le terrarium posé un peu plus loin dans le salon. _« La dernière s’était échappée, c’est ça ? »._ Luffy hocha affirmativement. _« C’est Niku, Niku la nouvelle tortue ! ». « Niku ? »_ répéta Sabo dubitatif. _« C’est… original »_. Il ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement le japonais, mais ces quelques mois d’échange au Japon durant son cursus, et les tournées dans les différents restaurants lui avaient au moins fait apprendre ce mot. Ace se tourna vers son plus grand frère pour plus d’explication, lui ne parlant pas du tout japonais. _« Ça veut dire viande en japonais »_ lui expliqua Sabo, ce qui valut un sourire à Ace qui reconnaissait bien son petit-frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier se décida à poser des questions à Law à son tour, questions plus personnelles que Sabo, comme sa relation avec Luffy. Le chirurgien se contenta de répondre simplement et sobrement. _« Sinon Portgas-ya, comment s’est passé ton voyage à Bali ? »_ ajouta Law, contournant subtilement les questions trop intrusives de Ace. Celui-ci se vit bien contraint d’abandonner les recherches personnelles pour le moment, et raconta alors son expérience sous les yeux fascinés de Luffy.

Law,  avec l’aide de Luffy  apport a successivement les okonomiyaki, les brochettes  et les onigiris ,  une assiette de sushis, une grande casserole de soupe miso accompagné e d’un plateau de porc pané, et enfin une marmite de curry. La fin du repas se déroula assez agréablement, malgré les quelques regards médisants  que Ace portait sur le chirurgien par moments, qui s’estompèrent néanmoins au fil du repas. Pour le dessert, les coupes de champagne se marièrent adéquatement avec une grande assiette de Dango et de ces autres petits pancakes fourrés aux haricots rouges.

Sabo était parti aider Law en cuisine pour mettre les assiettes et les plats au lave-vaisselle, pendant que Ace parlait avec Luffy – sûrement essayait-il de lui soutirer les informations qu’il avait échoué à récupérer avec Law, pensait ce dernier. _« Luffy a l’air vraiment heureux »_ affirma Sabo, sortant Law de ses pensées. _« Je suis rassuré de le voir comme ça, j’avais peur que le confinement ne le déprime »_ continua le blond sur la même intonation bienveillante. _« Il a beaucoup parlé avec ses amis en face time, ça a vraiment aidé » _ajouta Law. Quelques minutes de silence planèrent dans la pièce. _« Sinon, bien vu pour Nami, Ace a gobé l’histoire sans sourciller ! »._ Sabo se mit alors à rire sous le regard toutefois amusé de Law. _« Je suis avocat, j’ai déjà vu bien des gens plaider. Avec le temps, on distingue facilement le vrai du faux. Surtout que c’est de mon petit-frère qu’il s’agit »._ Il marqua une pause pour rire de nouveau, toujours d’un ton léger. _« Mais je dois avouer que je suis surpris de voir qu’il mente aussi bien ! L’aurais-tu influencer ? ». _La question de Sabo ne sous-entendait aucune malveillance ou reproche. Elle était sincère et… _amicale_. Law esquissa un sourire. _« J’étais aussi étonné. Et je serais bien incapable d’influencer Luffy-ya, il n’en fait qu’à sa tête... »._ Le blond approuva en riant de nouveau, accompagné par Law. _« Ne t’inquiète pas je ne dirais rien à Ace » _assura-t-il à voix basse _._

Les éclats de rire parvinrent jusque dans le salon. Luffy se mit alors à sourire.  _ « Je suis content que Sabo s’entende bien avec Torao »  _ dit-il tout simplement, le visage tourné dans la direction de la cuisine.  _ « Ce serait  super si tu t’entendais bien avec Torao toi-aussi ! »  _ s’exclama le plus jeune en serrant dans ses bras son grand-frère.  _ « Tu sais, Torao n’est pas méchant ».  _ Ace soupira, conscient qu’il devait faire confiance à son idiot de petit-frère. Même s’il était naïf, le voir si épanoui était une preuve suffisante pour affirmer que ce Trafalgar n’était pas une si mauvaise personne en fin de compte.  _ «  Je vais essayer »  _ répondit le plus grand, sous le regard satisfait de Luffy.

Les deux frères repartirent en milieu d’après-midi, avec des au-revoir de loin – _de manière à éviter les poignées de main._ Lorsque Law referma la porte, il souffla un bon coup, esquissant un sourire. _« Alors tu vois, ça s’est bien passé ! Shihihi »._ Law lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ils finirent de débarrasser et de ranger jusqu’en fin d’après-midi.

Avant de s’endormir, les mots que Sabo lui avaient dit lorsqu’ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine résonnèrent dans l’esprit de Law. _« En tant que grand-frère, c’est toujours une épreuve de voir son plus petit-frère grandir. Mais je suis rassuré de voir qu’il se débrouille bien, même s’il a deux mains gauches et une mémoire de poisson rouge »._ Il avait ri à ce moment là. _«_ _Merci de prendre soin de Luffy, je t’en serais éternellement reconnaissant »._ Law s’endormir sur ces dernières paroles.


	13. Aurore

Luffy s’agitait énergiquement à travers les différentes pièces de la maison. Tantôt il prenait de l’élan puis s’élançait avec la chaise de bureau de Law à travers le couloir, tantôt il se jetait avec entrain sur les coussins du canapé, battant des jambes de haut en bas, les joues enfoncées dans le tissu moelleux. Il restait allongé sur le canapé, relativement calme, quelques minutes, puis courait de pièce en pièce.

_« Tu as fini de préparer tes affaires Luffy-ya ? »_ demanda Law depuis la chambre, qui entendait depuis un moment un animal sauvage parcourir la maison de long en large. _« OUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuiiiiiii »_ lui répondit Luffy alors qu’il glissait pour une énième fois dans le couloir sur la chaise à roulettes, le son de sa voix s’atténuant lorsqu’il s’éloigna de la chambre, accolée au couloir. Law tourna sa tête vers la droite, fixant le sac – presque vide – de Luffy sur le lit. Certes son singe de compagnon n’était pas matérialiste, mais tout de même… Law ouvrit le placard qui appartenait à Luffy, prit une petite poignée de t-shirts vaguement pliés, avant de les fourrer dans le sac, idem avec les shorts.

Il demanda à Luffy de commencer à charger la voiture, pendant qu’il remplissait le sac isotherme de leur repas du midi, composé très simplement de sandwiches, de salades et de fruits.

Law éteignit toutes les lumières, ferma les stores, puis les portes à clé. En sortant, il salua la voisine qui arrosait son jardin matinalement, puis rentra dans la voiture, vérifiant au passage si Luffy n’avait oublié aucun sac, tant son excitation le rendait tête-en-l’air. Ce dernier avait toujours la même énergie, voire pire encore, sautillant sur le siège passager qui grinçait de souffrance.

_« Je vois que tu es en forme, on verra si tu seras toujours autant énergique après cinq heures de route sous ce cagnard »_ nargua Law qui apercevait déjà le soleil brûlant au-dessus de leur tête. S’il aurait pu, Law aurait préféré conduire durant la nuit, ou au moins plus tôt dans la matinée, pour éviter la chaleur étouffante, mais le cours des événements avait fait qu’ils n’avaient pas pu partir plus tôt.

Law avait pris deux semaines de congés vers le mois de février, seulement peu de temps avant que n’explose la grande vague de l’épidémie. Et parce que la situation n’était pas retournée complètement à la normale, ses deux semaines de congés s’étaient vues être raccourcies pour une semaine seulement. Comme il avait déjà réservé le gîte – et que par chance ce dernier ne fermait pas malgré la situation – Law avait réussi à s’arranger pour que tout coïncide correctement. Luffy et lui allaient donc passer quatre jours dans un village un peu reculé pour éviter trop de monde, Law ayant réellement besoin de calme et de repos – _ce qui allait être compliqué avec Luffy cela dit._

Luffy avait abaissé son siège, étant presque complètement allongé, marmonnant des chansons dont Law devait deviner le titre. _« Vraiment, t’es pas doué Torao ! »_ affirma Luffy fièrement – _pour une fois que son parfait petit-ami ne réussissait pas quelque chose. « En même temps ce n’est pas comme si on écoutait le même genre de musique »_ contra Law qui ne se laissait pas si facilement abattre. _« Mais je t’ai dis que c’était sûr que tu la connaissais !_ _Sûr et certain !_ _»._ Et Luffy recommença à marmonner la chanson du début, hochant légèrement la tête en rythme. _« Tu donnes ta langue au chat ?? »_ se réjouit Luffy d’avance. _«_ _C’était Dance Monkey ! La première musique sur laquelle on a dansé avec Just Dance ! »_ s’exclama Luffy avant que Law n’ait eu le temps de répondre. _« Tu as vraiment une mauvaise mémoire Torao ! »_ continua ce dernier en lui tirant la langue. _« Vraiment ? Tu es sûr_ _que_ _c’est le bon rythme ? Dans mes souvenirs c’était plutôt comme ça »._ Et Law se mit à chantonner à son tour, ce qui créa un débat qui s’étendit sur les minutes suivantes, débat qui ne trouva d’ailleurs aucune issue, même après avoir écouté ladite musique en boucle.

Après plusieurs heures de trajet, ils s’arrêtèrent pour grignoter leur repas sur une aire en bord de route, bordée d’arbres et de tables de pique-nique désertes. Seul un vieil homme au look particulier promenait son chien un peu plus loin. Bien que n’étant pas spécialement sentimental d’ordinaire, Law éprouva un peu de peine pour ce chien, un vieux Saint-Bernard dont le visage était couvert de cicatrices. _« Oh, il est bizarre ce papi ! Il a des plumes sur la tête ! Je vais aller lui parler, il a l’air sympathique ! »._ Law regardait la scène de loin, Luffy s’approchant avec un grand sourire candide, caressant le vieux chien qui remuait doucement la queue. Il discuta avec le vieil homme de longues minutes, avant de lui dire au revoir pour que Law et lui reprennent la route.

_« Tu voudrais pas un chien Torao ? »_ demanda Luffy, les doigts de pieds en éventail touchant le pare-brise devant lui. _« On a déjà une tortue. D’ailleurs heureusement que la voisine a bien voulu s’en occuper »_ fit remarquer Law. _« C’est parce que Kokoro-obasan est super gentille ! Shihihi ! Mais avoir un chien ça pourrait être cool. Ça a l’air fidèle aussi. Le chien du papi par exemple ! En fait c’est pas vraiment son chien. Il appartenait à un homme qui était très malade et qui a demandé au papi de veiller sur son chien qui était encore un chiot avant de mourir. Mais le chien il sait pas que son ancien maître est mort. Et il continue de l’appeler, au moins une fois par jour. C’est beau non ? »._ Law aurait été presque sur le point d’accepter, quand Luffy prenait un ton de voix aussi sérieux et émotif à la fois, un sérieux qui ne dura cependant pas très longtemps. _« Et on l’appellera Tayokaki ! »_ s’écria tout aussi fièrement le plus jeune. _« J’imagine que tu voulais dire Takoyaki, puisque tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de donner des noms de plats à des animaux, mais même, il faut que tu arrêtes, c’est perturbant Luffy-ya »_ ajouta Law en vain, se rappelant qu’il avait fini par céder à Luffy et ses yeux de biche, quand ce dernier avait insisté pour appeler leur tortue _Niku._

Ils arrivèrent au gîte vers le milieu de l’après-midi et défirent les bagages. Le gîte était un petit chalet en bord de lac, dont la moitié était soutenu par pilotis, la baie vitrée donnant vue directement sur l’étendue d’eau. Une longue terrasse en planches permettait de se promener le long d’une partie du lac, ombragé par une rangée d’érables aux teintes pourpres. Une chaise longue était étendue sur un coin de la terrasse, face au lac et au soleil levant. Law s’y installait avant l’aurore, afin d’assister à ce spectacle coloré. Il lisait ensuite pendant une partie de la journée, pendant que Luffy s’amusait à pêcher grâce aux fameux conseils de Usopp par message, s’il n’était pas en train de courir après les oiseaux pour essayer de les attraper au vol. Luffy avait même pris l’initiative de faire à manger – même si les plats étaient composés essentiellement de pâtes et autres plats presque préparés qu’ils avaient acheté au préalable – laissant Law profiter pleinement de son repos.

_« To-ra-o, c’est l’heure de manger ! Shihihi »._ Luffy referma la baie vitrée avec son coude, puis posa le plateau contenant les deux assiettes sur la terrasse. Il s’assit, une jambe repliée, et l’autre touchant du bout des orteils l’eau du lac. Il tendit son assiette à Law qui s’assit en tailleur en face de lui, avant de prendre la sienne. _« Bon appétit ! »_ sourit-il avant d’avaler gloutonnement son assiette de coquillettes au fromage. _« Merci Luffy-ya »._ Et chaque repas se déroulait plus ou moins de la même manière, sans trop de préoccupation, avec un plateau de deux assiettes posé sur les lattes de bois, le regard serein posé sur l’horizon.

La chaleur était plus supportable que dans leur quartier résidentiel, les rayons du soleil étant freinés ici par la cime des arbres qui entouraient le cottage. Et comme Law l’espérait, le calme était au rendez-vous, sans prendre en compte les divers moment d’excitation de Luffy, que ce soit lorsqu’il prenait la barque pour aller au milieu du lac, ou lorsqu’il trouvait un scarabée arc-en-ciel. Mais Law se réjouissait aussi de ces petits moments empreints d’une touche de folie propre à Luffy. Après tout, c’est aussi pour ça qu’il était fou amoureux de lui.

Dans la matinée du quatrième jour, Luffy décida de mettre son plan à exécution. Il avait appréhendé la petite routine matinale de Law durant les jours précédents, et comptait bien le faire tomber dans le lac avant la fin de leur séjour ! Après que Law se soit tiré hors des draps, Luffy attendit d’entendre le bruit de la baie vitrée coulisser pour se lever. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu’au salon, ne laissant que sa tête dépasser, avant de scruter minutieusement à travers les larges vitres qui, par chance, offraient une vue presque complète sur la terrasse. Law commençait à s’installer sur la chaise longue, ses yeux étant fixés devant lui, et donc à l’opposé de la baie vitrée. Luffy s’approcha à pas de loup, se cachant derrière le canapé entre temps, faisant attention que Law ne tourne pas soudainement la tête en arrière. Il s’avança vers la baie vitrée, l’ouvrit le plus délicatement possible, ce qui laissa tout de même échapper un petit bruit. Law tourna sa tête, mais son temps de réaction était trop court que Luffy s’était déjà jeté sur lui pour le faire verser dans le lac. Le seul réflexe de Law fut de s’accrocher à Luffy pour l’emmener avec lui dans sa chute.

Ils remontèrent à la surface en même temps, reprenant leur souffle, surtout pour Luffy qui était prit d’un fou rire et n’arrivait pas à se calmer. _« Toi »_ marmonna Law avec un sourire narquois en s’essuyant le visage avec sa main. _« Évidemment... je devais m’en douter venant de toi »_ ajouta Law avant de ramener Luffy vers lui, ce dernier se tenant difficilement à la surface, son fou rire ne s’étant toujours pas calmé. _« Tu… ah…. Tu… Shihihi »._ Il n’arrivait pas à commencer sa phrase qu’il éclata de nouveau de rire. _« Tu … aur…. Ah…. aurai…. Shihihihi »._ Idem pour la deuxième tentative _. « Petit démon »_ répondit Law, nageant vers le bord du lac pour se sortir de cette eau un peu, voire trop, froide. Il sortit en premier, avant de hisser Luffy sur la terrasse, se tordant toujours le ventre de rire. _« Tu vas réussir à respirer un jour ? »_ se moqua Law en riant. _« Je veux dire, ce serait dangereux de te laisser dans cet état, tu risquerais de t’étouffer »._ Il se positionna au-dessus de Luffy qui était étendu sur la terrasse, se soutenant avec ses coudes, puis l’embrassa langoureusement. Après quelques secondes, il se releva, puis tendit sa main vers Luffy pour l’aider à se relever lui-aussi. _« C’est… hu hu… comme ça…. Hu hu …. que tu aides quelqu’un qui s’étouffe ? »_ toussota Luffy en se mettant debout. _« Tu es … hu hu… un terrible médecin ! »_ affirma Luffy en pointant Law du doigt. _« Ça s’appelle du bouche-à-bouche Luffy-ya »_ le nargua Law de nouveau avant de le prendre dans les bras. _« On est tous les deux trempés maintenant, t’es content ? ». Évidemment_ qu’il l’était, à le voir sourire à pleines dents. _« Regarde Torao ! »_ s’exclama Luffy en pointant du doigt le ciel. _« Le soleil ! »._

Une éblouissante orbe orangée commençait à percer le ciel, les nuages s’éclairant de teintes chaudes à son contact. Luffy attrapa la main de Law et posa sa tête contre son épaule. _« Merci pour ces petites vacances Torao, tu es le meilleur ! »_ dit-il d’une voix douce avec un rictus chaleureux.

_« Je t’aime »._

_« Je t’aime aussi, Luffy-ya »._

Law le serra un peu plus contre lui, les deux compagnons profitant du spectacle coloré et apaisant qui s’offrait devant eux, rien qu’eux deux, loin de toute agitation ou de tout confinement quelconque.

– _**THE END**_ –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci d’avoir lu cette petite histoire jusqu’au bout ! (｡◕‿◕｡)


End file.
